Blood & Fire
by fantasylover94
Summary: This story is quite the opposite of Bram Stoker's Dracula. Mostly it has action and a pinch of humor while you read it. Plus you will learn many facts which are true (reality), a bit of philosophy, languages and culture. The trick in this story is, the more pages you read the more you will learn about certain characters. And trying to present my best, how Dracula was in real life.
1. Part I

_**Blood & Fire**_

_Part I_

It's now nighttime here, to be precise around 23:30. In Brasov, jumping from roof to roof like spider-man. Without shooting any webs but using my own sort of powers, you're surly wondering whom am I? I am Vlad III Dracul. Yes Dracul, but not 'the' Dracula from Bram Stoker. I can assure you my appearance is different from what you've seen in movies nowadays. I look nearly as I did when I was human. Only details have been changed for my own good. I don't wear a moustache anymore and have cut my hair to shoulder length. Now I am standing still like a statue. Close to the edge of a roof, watching over a deserted street. A warm summer breeze passed. In the distance I hear few cars honk, a siren of the police and a few drunken people. Not far away I hear a usual sound, _clack, clack, clack_. Someone was walking in a quick pace towards the street where I watch. Without a doubt a woman, wearing high-heels. After a few moments the woman paced down the street. Always throwing a glance over her shoulder. Shortly afterher followed a man at a certain distance. His blue-eyes stayed focused on the woman, which looked very suspicious to me. As he passed, I leaped down, landing silently as always. I've decided to follow the man. I know the woman made a wrong turn, because this street leads to a dead end and a suspicious man following. You'll know how it turns out.

**AAAHHHAAA!**

It was a cry of a woman. I ran to where it came from. The blue-eyed man held a knife to the woman's neck and pushed her against the wall. "Now stop shouting. The night is young to share and have small pleasures, sugar." Spoke the man in Romanian with an evil grin. "Indeed the night is young, but for different pleasures flăcău (lad)." I said. He looked at me for a moment as if he had seen a ghost. Always the same expression when I catch them red-handed. It looks a bit hilarious to me, I could laugh. But from the situation, there is nothing to be laughing about. "You'd better be walking home or I'll have something to cut."-"On the contrary. It will rather be I, who'll do the cutting here."-"Are you the police?"-"No. I'll let you live if you let the woman go unharmed."-"How will you kill me? I see no weapons in your hands." He remarked. I said nothing. His question will be answered sooner than he'll think. He slowly backed away from the woman, keeping his knife pointed to her. With my vampiric speed I ran towards the woman grabbing her by the waist and brought her over to the save side. She ran immediately away to find safety. "Why you devil!" He shouted and threw a knife. If I were human it would have pierced my stomach. As a vampire with extremely high senses and reflexes, the knife came at a speed like a ball in a game. I ducked, without touching the ground with my hands. Like in movie 'Matrix'. The blue-eyed man was astounded as I stood up right again. Smiling at him. With my speed I leaped him like a tiger. Before he realized what was happening. My fangs pierced into the warm flesh on the neck. You are surly thinking I am enjoying it. NO! As a matter fact not at all! I'm a vampire who doesn't like killing. No matter whom it is. That's why I gave the man a chance to run. If there were another way how to gain strength as a vampire, I would be using that other method. Alas there's no other way, not even animal blood helps. I need human blood. Therefore I have rules when I hunt: Never take an innocent soul or a child. Take only the life of lawbreakers and keep my identity deep within me.

After well, you know, then finished. I quickly disposed the body by burning it and left the street, heading towards the Town-Hall Square. A gentle warm summer breeze blew through the streets and alleys. I felt his blood coursing through my ancient veins and providing strength. You have no idea how bad I feel right now! Every move that I make, in every moment of my cursed life I feel ashamed. Alas there is no escape from this; otherwise I wouldn't be here anymore. At the Town-Hall Square I sat on an empty bench and closed my eyes, hearing things more intense around me. Chatter from other people, a warm summer wind blowing and the splashing water from a fountain. A church tolled, it's now midnight. I opened my eyes and stood up. Walking away to a different direction, to be precise to my office. For I have night shift, every night from midnight till eight in the morning. Well tonight I'll be a bit late for work.

"Mr. Daznell, you're late."-"My apologies Mr. Harrison." Mr. Harrison is the boss who complains awfully a lot. He is a bit taller than me, wears a red thick moustache and short red hair. With a black Diesel glasses like in the 60s and 70s used to wear. He takes everything serious; especially when he gets angry his face flushes red nearly like his moustache and hair. Everyone makes fun out of him when he's not around. I see the point why, he does look hilarious, but I don't make fun out of him. Daznell is a 'cover up' of my true identity. Yes, I am a simple worker here in this company. No one knows my true identity. For them I am a stranger with a strange attitude and the way that I think. Oddly though, they sometimes come to me, seeking for advice. Otherwise I work alone, minding my own business. This time the first time, that I arrive five minutes late after ten years of punctuality. Mr. Harrison argues with me about coming late. Meaning I will be wasting half an hour listening to his complaints. Finally when the whole 'shebang' is over, I started working in a grumpy mood. Knowing how easily I could frighten him and make him show some more respect. But I have my rules and it stays put. The amount of paperwork always cheers a worker (!) Anyway you'll be bored if I mentioned how my job is. As my work was done for the night, I went home by foot. I don't rest like humans do or what you think of. I don't sleep at all. Not even lying in a coffin during daytime, nope. As a matter of fact I withstand the sun easily like any human, only my appearance shows clearly what I am. Lets say, if I were in a desert I would survive but will have an extreme thirst, compared to others they'll all fall. Either fall directly into ashes or dry out and then turn to dust. Believe me, I've tried all sorts of suicides that you can think of and failed. But I don't need anyone's pity. It sounds grotesque out of my situation, but I just need to deal with it. Mentioning again, not that I enjoy doing this.

Once in my apartment, I took a shower to freshen myself up and afterwards watched apartment isn't a big but comfortable and luxurious around these quarters. The living room is connected with the kitchen and then there are two rooms separate, one is my office and the other my library. There is only one bathroom and no at night and bore myself to death during daytime. Well, that's my routine for about ten years now. About being immortal have only few positive sides. You experience how many things and obstacles change or improve. And you never catch a cold or sickness. But the rest is bad.

You're wondering when does the exciting part begin? It begins sooner than you think.

One night while I was walking down town.

**NNNOOO!**

It was a cry of a man. I followed as quickly as possible from where it came. In a dark alley lay a man on his back, staring awe struck to the sky. On his neck were the familiar marks and the air carried an interesting scent. A vampire killed the man and is very close. "Closer than you think." Spoke a voice with a London accent from above on the roof. It leaped down and walked slowly towards me with an evil smile. Which looked very suspicious to me, as if it had something in its mind. "Vlad, it's a great pleasure to meet you personally."-"You know me well, but I don't know your name."-"Call me Richard. I have hoped to meet you someday." He continued to smile the same smile. He has middle-long blonde, straight hair and naturally like every vampires, sapphire blue eyes and pale complexion with a shaved jaw. He has about the same height like I have. "There is something I'd like to discuss with you privately." I nodded in response. "Where would you suggest a suitable place to discuss privately?"-"Follow me. It's not far from here." He answered and jumped up to the roof again, waiting for me to follow. With hesitation I followed him. Richard led me to the courtyard of the castle Bran. We will definitely have our privacy till breaking dawn. "You've surly noticed that I have the ability to read minds." I've suspected it. "Well two days ago I was in the airport of Bucharest to check out. When I saw an interesting young woman waiting for her bags. With flaming red hair, pale complexion, grass green eyes and carrying a magnificent perfume. What really caught my attention was the reason why she came here to Romania. She believes there is such thing as vampires and magic. Holding a very clear proof what she had witnessed the other day." He paused. I was a bit confused what he was trying to explain to me. "What I'm trying to say is, that we don't exist to the human eye." He just stole my words. "The best option that I see would be killing her." What? I stayed neutral before him but I know he can read my mind easily like a gave a short chuckle. "Oh, how funny you can think Vlad. I have to comment your opinion. Yet you are the oldest, you still think naïvely like a youngling."-"At least I know what I am doing, while I think you've lost your mind. Having this terrible pleasure to kill innocent livings or even destroy them." I remarked seriously. "Well, I had a rough childhood. Where everything was taken away from me that was precious. And time changes a man." Yes, Richard. Time does change a man. "Killing or violence is never the right answer. You will never have anything that is precious in your hands ever again."-"Quite on the contrary, it's what brings me closer to. Don't be so melancholy Vlad. You yourself did nice 'impalement' when you were human. Just a small deed and then we have no more problems." Said Richard cheerfully. Without another word I left him. I didn't want to hear of it anymore.

Since that night, I kept a sharp eye amongst the humans. Even during daytime and never saw Richard since or the woman, to be honest for a good reason. Few days passed when I received a letter by the post. It was from Richard reminding me again about that woman. He noted few other things that he shouldn't have. Out of anger I tore the letter into many small shreds and burned them. How dare him!

On a sunny day, I've decided to take a long walk in the forests. Trying to forget what Richard said the other night about the woman and hoping this will never happen. From afar I heard someone running, breathing heavily, but not only one person there were more. My suspicions rouse and decided to see what's going on. As I came closer, everything was now clear. Amongst the trees I saw a red haired woman. Running as fast as her legs can carry and behind her quite close vampires. I waited for the right moment in a tree. And jumped to her like a tiger. Grabbing her round her waist. Landing swiftly few meters farther, in order to stop the acceleration of my jump. I looked into her eyes. They were green like the grass in summer. No! Is it her? "Are you alright?" I asked worried. "Yes." She answered shortly and placing a hand to her head as if to keep it steady. It must have been the speed that made her dizzy. "What is all this?"-"I was about to ask the same question, Richard." I recalled sternly. Richard wasn't alone; it seems he is the leader of a small group of vampires. From their faces and the minimal scent of age, told clearly that they all were from a different chuckled, "Oh, Vlad, always being serious and curious. You know perfectly what I was doing, I've even mentioned to you in a letter few days ago."-"Then you know what I've mentioned the other night about your opinion." I reminded, keeping the woman close to protect. Her head moved from Richard to me with a confused look. Richard began to grin a broad evil grin. "Why don't you just hand her over and I won't bother you anymore."-"Why do you want her besides what she knows?"-"I believe you see it clearly." Answered Richard grinning and looking to the woman's eyes. I felt her fear. "That is no reason …"-"Why don't you do it yourself? If you don't accept my way of doing it."-"Enough! You see it as clear as I do. There is another way."-"What making her?"-"You know what I mean." I reminded to him sternly. "Yes, I see. Do your thing to the woman and after that I would be much appreciated if you give her to me."-"Leave Richard! You're wasting your time here."-"Dam right you are! I won't leave without the girl."-"I'm afraid you have to."-" Very well. Tell me how it went and _tasted_." The last word came over in a whisper from Richard's lips. Alas loud enough that the woman heard it too. Once he and his men left and were out of sight. She made immediately space from me. I looked down in shame. I can't just leave her here on her own. Richard will return soon for her again. While I looked up, our eyes met. She truly has those rare green eyes and that magnificent perfume as Richard described. In her eyes I saw fear, "Miss, I wish I could explain to you that there is no reason to be afraid of me. But there is, we all vampires are nightmarish creatures, made to kill and place fear into other people's hearts. I am not here to kill you nor do I expect to gain your trust." Her eyes widened, standing frozen to the ground. I wish there was a simple way to tell or show that I mean no harm. "I mean you no harm. I'm one of those who believe that solving a problem can be done without harming or killing." I explained in a calm, serious tone. Taking few steps away from her. "You, you're one of them." She stuttered quietly. "Yes, a vampire. But not like the others, I'm different."-"Are you going to kill me?" She asked frightened. "No." I responded while shaking my head lightly. If I had that in mind, she would have been dead by now. She looks different than I've imagined. She possesses a special beauty, long, curly, red hair. Her pale complexion is nearly as fair like a vampire's complexion. I have to admit she is beautiful; her figure is slim and is a bit smaller than me. "So, you know why I am here?"-"Yes, I know why you are here. That's also a reason why I saved you from Richard." I explained. She came a step closer. I was surprised by that reaction. She looked closer at my face. "I don't know why. Strangely, I have this feeling that we've already met before." Don't let it be reincarnation of one of my family members! I hope she is just a bit crazy right now of the shock. "We have never met before." I reminded. She blinked. Placing a hand to her forehead. Took another uneasy step towards me. From the way of her walking, I began to worry about her. From where I stood I heard her pulse regular as well as her breathing. Suddenly she lost her balance. I was fast enough to catch her from falling. Her eyes were closed and the rest of her body was relaxed. She fainted. I tried to wake her up, without success. Luckily I know where she stays, in a village not far from here. I carried her in my arms to that village. She stays by a farmer called Moari, who offers few rooms with a meal at a fair price. With a 'made up' story, I was able to get the key to her room. In her room I placed her gently on the bed, checking quickly again her pulse and how she breathes, perfectly normal. I'll wait till she is awake. While waiting, I looked around. Her room was clean and tidy. It had its own bathroom and a balcony facing the city. I took the liberty to open a door of the balcony to let fresh air in, because the air in here was stuffy. While looking around, my eyes stopped at the writing desk. There lay many sheets of A4 paper some of them were photographs. Not only the photos but also what she wrote was very intriguing. Fore it wasn't only about vampires. Many questions began to rise in my mind and other questions were answered. After about an hour she finally awoke from her faint. As she saw me with widened eyes, she quickly touched her neck. To be sure she wasn't bitten. I could have laughed of her reaction; I had keep to my smile inside. "Don't worry. You're not bitten. You're perfectly fine. You fainted and I carried you back here."-"How do you know where I live?"-"It's not relevant at the moment."-"Have I been bitten?"-"No. You're still human. Thank god." I explained in a calm tone. She quickly gasped, "The chase! What happened to the others?"-"They're gone at the moment."-"At the moment? Will they come again?"-"I'm afraid so."-"Is my life in danger?"-"Since you started seeking after vampires." Her eyes widened again. "There is one question that has been in my mind since I learned that you would be here because of vampires. Why are you seeking after vampires? One of the worst kinds."-"You're right. I do owe an explanation to you. First, I want to thank you for saving my life." I gave a nod. "It all started six months ago in north England, Scotland. I am a passionate archeologist in the Celtic culture. There was a new ruin discovered, built at about the same time like the stone hedge. It was a new sort of 'stone hedge'; the circle is far smaller than the real one. Those stones were engraved everywhere with spirals with different colours and size. Totally there were two circles. The outer had long single stones weighing more than four tons and were in total twelve. The inner circle had very small stones at about the size of a soccer-ball, but weighing more than 15 kilos. One day as everything went according to plan and schedule, I decided to work a bit longer than the others did close before evening. So I did, while I wanted to tidy up and leave. Something extraordinary occurred. A strong wind blew, blowing all the plastic duvets away that lay over some stones. I heard a roll of thunder from above. Suddenly a lightening hit the center of the circle. The spirals on the stones began to glow very bright, like lightening itself. Out of curiosity, I dared a few steps closer. Four stones of the outer circle glowed the brightest. One in blue, other one in green, the third in orange and last was in yellow. I believe they represented the four elements. Oddly I had this feeling it won't do any harm to me. So I came closer. A strong wind blew around me. Suddenly pushing me gently towards the center. As if a person was pushing me. I got frightened and wanted to run, but the wind was too strong. The lights of the stones collected all together to one huge bundle. Floating in the air like a ghost. Never in my life was I ever so scared and helpless. The wind pushed forward my left arm. Pulling the sleeve up from my jumper. Quickly the floating light formed into a sort of feather. Floating closer to my arm. As it touched my skin, it burned like fire. Drawing the threefold of the Celtic symbols." She paused and showed the mark what she described. Three spirals connected together and in the center was a small triangle.

She continued. "It burnt like hell; I fainted when it was over. As I came to, everything was dark. At first I thought I dreamt all this but as I looked at my left arm. I realized this was no dream. I witnessed with my own eyes true magic! After that day, I wanted to see more magic. The ruin made no reaction. Yet I began to wonder and still now, why would it draw this symbol on my left arm? Why me? Do you know?" She asked. I shook my head, "No. I don't have a deep connection with magic. I know I myself am only a part of magic, nothing more." I answered truthfully. "As I mentioned, I wanted to see more. The only question was, after what? What sort of creature? I thought it over very hard, so hard I had few sleepless nights. Just at the point when I was about to give up to think about it. Like lightening, came an idea, to be honest an absurd idea. After that digging excavation, where I had the opportunity to take pictures and write long reports. I came back home to my old town in Newcastle. I went back to my old routine. One day, knowing that a good friend has in a few days his birthday. I decided to buy a book. With no difficulty I found the right book for him in a bookstore. I was then in no rush, so I looked around in case I might find an interesting book to read once in a while. As I came to the fantasy section, an idea came to me and here's how it went. The first book that comes into my hand will be that what I'll go after. No matter if it will be risky or dangerous I'll go for it. But I only judge the books by their covers and colours, not the title. After looking round that section, I stood in front of one shelf that was very colourful. I turned my head away and took one book from the shelf. As I saw what was in my hands, I was utterly surprised. It was a classic, 'Bram Stoker's Dracula'. I thought about it. In my teen-age years I was a vampire-fan. What do I really know of vampires? It turned out not much, just those that everyone knows. Like luring during night drinking blood, have a horrible look and glare. Or detest garlic and can kill them by striking a wooden stave into their hearts. Well, I bought the book and read it. I wasn't exactly sure where to start, so I decided to follow like in the book, to Romania. I booked a flight and now I am here." She paused. So this explains everything. "Thank you again for saving my life. I wish I could give you something in return, as token of gratitude."-"Saying 'thank you' already suffices it. Alas, I have a feeling this is just the beginning."-"You know how that other vampire thinks?"-"Not exactly. I cannot read minds, but have a good intuition and I know what his plan is."-"What is his plan?" She asked. I explained to her what Richard thought about and I against it. "Our existence is of vital importance. We have to stay anonymous to the human eye. Because the humans won't take us seriously if one tells. They would see them as dangerous mad person who is ready to go to the asylum or as a terrorist. Plus, we keep instinctively for ourselves what we are. That's why many people say 'there is no such thing as vampires'. Except for you, you are one of the very few people who know of this, of magic. But why would the great magic make a mark on your arm? I do not know. For Richard it is a threat that a human knows all this, that is why he is after you." As I finished explaining, everywhere around me was quiet except the beating heart of the woman. "How could I be such a fool? What was going through my head? I'd best be leaving as soon as possible."-"I'm afraid you can't do that. Richard would follow to the ends of the world if necessary to get you. His stubbornness is what makes him dangerous.I won't allow it that you fall into his need protection, while I can offer it. Therefore I will protect you until it is over. Because I believe you can keep it as a secret till the end of your days." I explained in a calm tone. She looked at me astonished. "You're helping me?" She stuttered. I nodded,what choice do I have if I want her save and alive. For a moment there was silence again. From downstairs I heard movement; it must be the Moari family. Someone was walking now up the stairs. Then there was a knock. "Shall I open the door?" I asked. "No thank you. I can do it." She answered while standing up hurriedly and went opening the door. A young man told her that dinner would be ready if she's hungry in Romanian tongue. To my astounding, she answered quite fluently back that she would come down in about 20 minutes. I saw it clearly how he looked at her, there was some affection in it. Not saying that I'm jealous, oh no! I had my love a long, long time ago and I had it. Since I became a vampire I kept my hands off women. "It's best that I leave now. I don't want to keep you away from dinner." I said, she looked at me surprised. "You're leaving?" I nodded. "I wish you a good night miss …"-"Megan O'Brian, please call me Megan and you are?"-"Vlad."-"Thank you for saving my life Vlad. When will I see you again?" Megan asked.I responded with one word. "Soon." And it will be; actually I'm not leaving at all. Just being out of sight and keeping a very, very sharp eye.

The first thing I did was quitting my job, which is no big deal. You never know when Richard returns. So the best is when I am always, and I mean always stay close to Megan without her knowing. Many days passed where I watched her at a certain distance, sometimes in disguise. Until one day something extraordinary occurred. I was watching as always, only being in disguise as an old man with a great big white beard and white hair. Wearing spectacles with a bent back and needing support of a walking stick. I know it sounds funny but it's affective. It reminded me a question that I asked myself often. How would I look like if I survived to become an old man? Anyway, Megan was in town doing some sightseeing and window-shopping while the weather was rainy.I decided to walk past behind her in my disguise, so that she doesn't notice of my following. Just as I was behind her, she turned round quickly and walked into me. Fore I was very close to her. I let myself fall to the ground like a human in that age would have reacted. "Oh! I'm so, so sorry! I didn't see you. Are you hurt?" Asked Megan worried in Romanian while helping me up carefully. "Those youngsters nowadays are always in a hurry, that I am always left behind or even at worst times hurt me self." I complained like an old man with a croaking voice and waving a finger in the air as to say 'this was bad'. I walked away pretending to talk to myself. In the nearest alley I turned round the corner and looked behind to see which direction Megan would go. She went down a street, which no person was seen at that time. There was only one option left how to follow her unnoticed down that street. I quickly jumped up to a roof, never letting my eyes off her. I noticed at the other end of the street came two men walking slowly towards Megan. Damn! I know those faces too well! They're from Richard. La naiba! (Damn it!)Megan noticed them as well, but continued walking. As the two vampires were about three meters away from Megan, they stopped and so did she. They began to talk. Which topic I'll let you guess, what Richard wants of one vampire did the talking while the other just stood there, watching Megan in the most uncomfortable way you can think of. The one that talked had a light Italian accent and very short coal black hair. He wasn't very tall; rather small I'd guess about 1, 65 meters. The other had red-brownish hair to shoulder length, yet his size is tall nearly two meters. Suddenly the two vampires took a step closer to Megan. I sprang down in my vampiric speed. Within seconds I was beside Megan. She looked at me confused because I was still in my disguise. Quickly removing the beard, wig, hat and coat. The two vampires looked at me surprised, so did Megan. "Well what a pleasant surprise seeing you doing the masquerade." Noted the red-brown haired one with a light German accent. He looks even taller, than before. The black haired one covered his month with a hand to hold a laugh back. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you leave her alone?" I demanded. "Didn't you listen what Richard said few days ago to you?" Asked the red-brown haired back. "I remember it too well and I have listened. But why do you have to do his work when he can do it on his own? Is he afraid of me?" I asked sternly. The one who was nearly laughing suddenly stopped smiling and looked at me with a killing glance. He was about to attack me when the other stood in his way trying to stop him. "Let it be Michael, remember what Richard said." Reminded the other to Michael. "I have respects of you because you are the eldest. I'm giving you a chance to walk away now, otherwise I'll have to harm you which I do not desire." Explained the other, I answered directly, "I'm afraid that would be out of the question. I can't let Richard have her!"-"That's it!" Snarled Michael while running towards Megan and me in his high speed. I waited until he was close enough and threw my coat. So that it landed perfectly on his face. "Run!" I called to Megan and ran with her to other end of the street from where Megan came. "Don't look back!" I reminded as she was looking over her shoulder. I heard movement from behind. Suddenly the red-brown haired appeared out of nowhere before us. We halted. I looked behind me. Michael was a few meters away. "We're trapped!" Cried Megan helplessly. "Give it up. You can't escape." Recalled Michael with a broad grin. I looked around me to find another way out. There is one but I will only use it in desperate situation. Quickly I threw the hat like a disc or frisbee to the red-brown hair's face. While to Michael the wig. I quickly took Megan's hand and ran. Past the vampire who got the hat hitting hard his eyes. Luckily that distracted him for a moment, giving a short cry of agony. Running as fast as possible with Megan. Trying to think how to shake the two vampires off. Then an idea came to me. Quickly I turned to a different street. Heading directly to the Town-Hall Square. Where there are lots of people. Once Megan and I were amongst the crowd. We stopped running but continued walking. Watching around me to see where the other two would be. They were nowhere to be seen. Have I lost them? I looked to Megan to see if she was all right. She was, only out of breath and a bit dizzy because of the speed. As my eyes were analyzing the over the square a second time, at one corner I spotted them, searching eagerly for us. "Come on, this way." I spoke in a normal tone. Guiding her towards a certain building with a shop. It was a store selling spices and traditional artifacts. We entered the shop. "Why are we here?" Asked Megan out of breath. "To make sure we've lost them." I responded. "Are they still following us?"-"I hope not." I said. For quite a while we waited in silence, hoping not to see their faces. At a time when I thought it is save. I quickly checked it out, while Megan hides behind a shelf. It was all clear. Thanks the crowd, they lost picking my scent. Suddenly the shop owner appeared asking us if we wanted something. I explained to him that we were only looking and said goodbye. Luckily I had a car parked in a parking lot not far from here. As we arrived the parking lot Megan tripped nearly over, fore I was able to catch her hand. "Megan! Are you all right?"-"Just a bit dizzy that's all." She was able to walk the last meter to my car. In the car I checked her pulse. They gave a positive sign. Placed my hand on her forehead, no fever. "Are you a doctor?" She whispered. "I was, many years ago. Now rest, you need it. Don't worry I'll stay with you until you're awake."-"Thank you." She whispered and closed her eyes. I drove her to my apartment. I placed her gently on the sofa of the living room. I placed a bottle of water with a glass on the living room table. While I waited patiently for Megan to wake up, I thought over what occurred before and why. Looking out the window, standing up straight with one hand to my chin and the other to my results were unanswered questions and a deep anger of dislike, so deep that even my hands balled to a short moment I heard Megan move, as I turned she was still asleep. She has faced many things now. She's very lucky that she still is human and unharmed. I went to the library in order to find something about magic. Since Megan explained, I haven't had the time to collect information. My library is huge and ancient. There are books that are older than me. Some are from my father and grandfather. I know I could hand those over to a museum, but they hold valuable information and memories. This room is filled from floor to the ceiling with books in different languages. There are not only old books, also new ones from this century, mostly non fictional. I paged through many books that turned to an unsuccessful search. Suddenly I hear the door open silently. Megan peered into the room. "Where am I?"-"In my apartment."-"Your apartment! So you live here?"-"Yes, did you expect I'd live in a castle?"-"To be honest, yes."-"Everything you know about vampires is an old wife's tale. Except with the blood." I corrected her. "I fainted again didn't I?"-"Yes."-"Are those all your books?" She asked astounded, looking around. I explained to her. "This is a treasure! Then you know things that others have long forgotten?"-"Yes. But there are certain things that better stay forgotten. It can lead to many misunderstandings and/or be misused."-"I see." Remarked Megan looking round the walls. "I remember asking you before I fainted, if you were a doctor and you said 'yes'. How did you become a doctor?"-"Normal medical studies what every medical student had to learn to become a doctor."-"I mean when?"-"Close before the Great War in Germany."-"Did you fight in World War I?"-"Not directly, I was a military medic. The closest from no man's land, handling first aid and sometimes operations."-"Didn't you have difficulties dealing with blood then?"-"In the beginning it was, through time I got used to, even now."Then Megan asked a question which I hoped she'd never ask. "How are vampires exactly? You mentioned everything that humans know is all false." I breathed. "I can only give you a long version; it's not a pleasant topic I assure you. Humans only noted vampires on the surface but not its depth. Please fill a seat." I offered her an empty chair with a gesture of my hand. She sat up straight, showing her highest attention. "I think I'll start with the abilities and powers. Every vampire has a few powers in common. Such as, the ability to see in total darkness. Having highly sensitive senses, seeing things far sharper and in distance clearer than a fox can. Hearing everything more intensive than a human can, example I can hear ones heart beat up to a certain distance and having a sharper nose of sense than a bloodhound. A vampire smells totally different than a human; they carry a special scent of age and from where they were few minutes ago. Then there are the reflexes; we react faster than a cat could react. When we move normal everything is normal, nothing with slow motion but when it comes to speed or quick reaction. Then everything is slow except vampires amongst other vampires."I paused, "How you recognize a vampire is by their eyes. They have if you're lucky a deep sapphire blue tone with sliced pupils. But they can change to blood red what means they need to gain their strength again. I warn you, stay cautious with the eyes. Because many have the ability to hypnotize." Megan looked at me surprised. Then she asked a question that I feared of the most. "About the eyes is very clear but, why do you have normal pupils and a grey tone instead of blue?"-"Megan what I'm about to tell you is very serious and perhaps is shocking to you." I paused, taking a deep breath."I happen to be the first and the oldest vampire. My name is Vlad Dracul."I saw it clearly on her face. She's in utter astonishment and speechless. "Only few vampires know me by name but everyone calls me 'the eldest'."-"You're Dracula? The first vampire?" Questioned Megan, I nodded. "I am not a count nor a prince. Just a simple person in the human society." Her reaction was still the same. After a few moments of silence she recovered herself. "Is it true what Prince Charles of England announces on his birthday, that he's a blood relative of you?"-"I myself am not very sure about it. There is a possibility that it is so as well as not."-"Does he know that you still exist?"-"My goodness no! That would be utter madness and foolish! He would see me as a mad man rather than a vampire." From her silence I saw it clearly she understood what I meant. She is the first person to whom I talk about me and what I am. After all those centuries of silence and secrecy, I didn't even talk to other vampires about trusts me and I trust her. I've never thought I would come this far on a human. No more masquerade, just being your own self. "Is something the matter?" I asked worried because of her silence and her stare was focused to the floor. "I was in thought, sorry. Please continue." She responded with a calm voice. As I continued explaining, Megan listened but was since then very quiet. I hope I haven't feared her too much now. But I did warn her.

Since that day I still stayed close to Megan, but always doing my best not to frighten her and a part of her behavior changed then. Not because she knew I was beside her, Megan looked at other people closer who were around her. Meaning by focusing their eyes. She's now tenser then I am, after all for a good reason to be honest. Not that she has sleepless nights. Well here I am now walking with Megan through town. There's a strong wind going through and many clouds drifting pass the sun. Megan waswearing casual summer clothes while I have to wear long sweaters or pullovers and trousers with a baseball cap and as a wind blew to my face, I scented a vampire. Immediately I began to look around me. Not very long I spotted the vampire, it was luckily only one. Megan noticed my behavior. "What's the matter?"-"We're being followed. Don't look behind."-"Is it Richard?"-"No, but someone who has been sent by Richard. Keep yourself calm. Your safe with me." I noted without looking to Megan. We paced rather than walked out of town till we reached onto a field were no one else was to be seen, except the vampire who was about three meters away from vampire was a man at about the same height as I am. His hair is shorter than mine and are in golden-brown. He wore long denim jeans with black and white Nike sneakers and a grass green sweatshirt. His eyes colours are violet what means he soon needs to gain his strength. So this can be very critical with Megan. Yet how he moves and now stands, it could be that he is different than the others of Richard. "Who are you and why are you here?"-"My name is Terence and I want to help you." Terence responded with a calm voice in an American accent. "I don't need any help, besides you're young. You don't have the experience for this."-"Then teach me, explain to me how. You're the eldest who has the most experiences of all vampires. I want to be on your side and help to protect the woman."-"Enough with this! Return to Richard and tell him that I don't need a spy or a traitor in my midst." Said I showing a hand to Terence, saying clearly 'stop'. "Wait! Can't you see that Terence is offering respect and help? He didn't attack us since he followed us Vlad." Spoke Megan in full confidence to me. Were my ears deceiving me? "It is most likely that Terence has been sent by Richard to spy on us or worse kill you."-" The way how Terence behaves and speaks has convinced me to trust him."-"Obviously that is his trick." I remarked lightly angered. Terence explained, "Please listen, I came here, not because Richard sent me but at my own will. Ever since I saw you protecting the woman from Richard in the forest. I began to realize that everything what Richard said to me is wrong and unfair. I myself am against vampires, yet Richard gave me no choice. Now an opportunity has emerged to do something right, after those long months of false doing."-"What is false?" Richard interrupted Terence. Like the last time, other vampires were there too. "Terence! Are you completely mad? Come here." Shouted Richard, it sounded to me as if Terence were a little boy who has no idea what is going on and very dominant. "No. I stay." Recalled Terence strongly. "Richard, what an expected surprise, you being here like the last time. If you only came here for your Terence, you're very welcome to take him." I stepped in. "Vlad! Have you forgotten what Terence said before?" Reminded Megan in a whispering tone. "Yes, but do you call this help? He has brought right now noticed or unnoticed here danger! Is that what you call help?"-"No, but we can trust him."-"Oh! That's new an enemy that you can rely upon."-"I mean he can be with us."-"Helping, helping, helping. That matter is closed!"-"Yes, your highness."-"Now quit that!" I reminded and then faced Richard. "Richard, take Terence and leave." I noted with a slightly annoyed mood. "Is there a problem?" Asked Richard coldly. "No. There is no problem Richard, now go!"-"I believe there is one. Shall I handle it for you?"-"Enough Richard! Leave!"-"You are annoyed-"-" Yes, by you!"-"Vlad!" Whispered Megan, quickly I turned my back against Richard, "Megan, this isn't the right time to discuss about this."-"Watch out!" Cried Terence, jumping after Richard. Who was about to attack me with his bare hands. Thanks to Terence, he was able to grab Richard's feet to stop him from attacking Megan and me. I backed away with Megan at a safer I stepped before Megan to protect her. Richard was on his feet again. In his speed, he stretched out his right arm. From that hand he shot a force field towards me. I was in time to protect Megan and me from it. By transforming one of my arms into a gigantic black bat wing. Using it as a shield. Richard gave a cry of anger. As he was about to run towards me, the others held him back. "Let go of me! Just you wait. There will be a time when no one stops me and then I'll have her sooner than you think!" Shouted Richard and left without another word. Terence slowly stood up, brushing off the dust from his clothes. He watched how Richard and the others left. I transformed the wing back to my normal arm. Megan was speechless and frightened. Slowly I walked to Terence, he looked at me. "So it seems I've misjudged you. I owe you an apology." I offered him my hand to shake. "It's no need to apologize, I understand why you didn't trust me. You want to protect her in the most secure way." Said Terence, I nodded. "You handled Richard very well for one as young as you with little experience in possession. When were you changed by Richard?"-"About two months ago in Chicago. I was a student in university of physics and science. Since he changed me, I haven't got used to this immortality and blood sucking. Somehow this body that I once lived in, feeling well and comfortable feels now different. As if my body has been changed but I know it's not except the pulse of live."-"I see. You're one of the few vampires who needs more time to collect and discover themselves than others do. Have you already discovered your powers?" I asked. He shook his head. "I don't know."-"Well, we'll see to that later. Once Megan is in a more safer place."-"Megan?"-"That's the woman's name."-"Oh."Remarked Terence shortly as we walked to Megan. She recovered the shock. I quickly introduced Megan to Terence. "So I was right to what I said before." Noted Megan to me with small grin of satisfaction. I knew what she meant; I quickly gave a glance to Terence. He looked at me too and understood what Megan meant. Together we walked to my car. "Whoah! When you drive, you drive with style! Is that a 2013 Volkswagen beetle turbo?"-"Yes. You know your ways with cars."-"Uh, every guy does."-"Well from this century, but not from mine. Then not every man knew their ways with horses." I smiled, so did Megan. While I drove no one said a word as if some one dear just died. Megan sat at the passenger's seat and Terence at the back seat. I always looked up to the driving mirror in case Terence would try anything harmful. I admit I don't trust him entirely. He hasn't approved all my tests yet, but soon and I'm curious how they'll turn we arrived at the village, I gave a short goodbye to Megan and told her that Terence and I won't be far away. She gave a short smile and headed to the house. I drove then few hundreds of meters farther along the forest. I hope during my absence, she'll be all right. We got out of the car and walked deeper into the forest. "Where are we going?"-"Not very far, just a simple place where we cannot be disturbed." I responded while pushing a branch aside. I led him to a small field that lies amongst the trees. "So, tell me. What do you know of vampires?"-"Not much. Just that we need blood to live, lure mostly at night and that we don't sleep in coffins."-"That is all?"-"Yes."-"It appears Richard or anyone else never gave you the full information. With the blood it is right, but only human blood I'm afraid. Then you said we lure 'mostly' during night, well few can with stand direct sunlight. You'll appear in the light like a black figure with clear visible eyes. Others fall immediately into ashes."-"Whoah, whoah, whoah! You're saying that SOME vampires can with stand the sun?"-"Yes. I'm one of them and so are you."-"How can you be so sure?"-"You witnessed the other day when I saved Megan from Richard in the forest. No tree is so thick with leaves that no sunlight is able to shine through." I paused. "With the coffins you're absolutely right. We don't need it, yet strangely we can fall into faint or asleep but that is a very rare occasion." I explained to him, he did sometimes interrupt me to ask a question. As I finished explaining, "Now next thing that I'm worried about is the way how you move and when you use them. Meaning how you fight. But before we really start, you really need to gain your strength. Do you know how to hunt?"-"Richard told me to still my thirst as fast as possible. 'Just take any human that passes you.' Were Richards exact words."-"Richard kills mercilessly, that I can assure you. He has no respects to the human race. Although there was a time he too belonged to the human race, as well did you and I. I hunt only lawbreakers."-"How? Can you read minds like Richard?"-"No, I cannot. What I do is wait until I catch them red-handed. Waiting on a street or square."-"How will I recognize a lawbreaker?"-"It depends the situation. Once you finished on one human you have to dispose the body as fast possible before the police finds it. For our existence must stay anonymous. To the human eye we don't exist, 'there is no such thing as vampires'."-"Yeah I got that and said it many times when I was human."-" Lets go." I said to Terence with a gesture of my hand. At the next closest village I showed Terence how I hunt and how I look at certain things. Not only Terence gained his strength also did I. My last kill has been quite a while ago. While hunting I tested him if he could be trusted. Their results showed very clear that he is different and he can be trusted. I was in utter I wasn't completely convinced. I know I'm very picky and suspicious and believe me; I don't have a comfortable history. Meaning both sides, my human life and now. After the hunting we returned to my car, on the horizon the sun began to rise. The hunting did go for hours but didn't expect that long, plus there were many explanations. Due to the sun I drove with Terence to Megan, to see if she was unharmed. As we got out of the car, "Terence, where do think you're going?"-"Into the house where Megan stays. Or is it the wrong house?" I shook my head. "It's early in the morning. Farmers nowadays aren't awake around this hour. It's 5 o'clock for crying out loud. We'll just take peek how she is." I noted. "How?" He asked. I only responded with a gesture of my hand as to say 'follow me'. Terence stayed close behind me as I lead. As I saw the balcony of Megan's room, I stopped. With a good leap I was at Megan's balcony within seconds. Terence was frozen of surprise below me. "Come on." I whispered, "You can do this. It's easy, just jump."-"What? I should just jump?" He did a small jump. The results were normal like by a human, one simple jump like a rabbit does. "No, didn't mean 'just jump' like you've known from your human life, but a firm jump. Using all your strength you can offer to your legs and tense the muscles. Like you did before on Richard, only instead of the width the height."-"Ok." This time the result was good, well too good. "That's good Terence, I would be appreciated you would come down onto the balcony." Looking up to Terence who was a few meters above me on the roof. "Oh, right."-"In time you'll get it under control." I said as he was on the balcony. Just as we turned to the door, it opened. Megan looked at us with a smile, wide a wake and dressed. "I thought you would come soon as the sun rises."-"Therefore I didn't expect that. Since when are you awake?"-"Oh, not long. About half an hour, but couldn't find any sleep."-"Why?"-"I don't know, it wasn't fear. Maybe something else." She gave a short yawn. "Why don't you try to get some sleep now. We're not going anywhere today and I would be appreciated that you stay here for today. There are few things I want to straighten with Terence."-"Ok." Said Megan giving another yawn while closing the door. Immediately I leaped off towards the forest. As I landed, I turned to see if Terence was following. He had his hands on the railing looking at me. "Don't worry. Nothing bad can happen, you can't die." Terence took a deep breath and leaped without any mistakes. "You're on the good track, just take your time."-"Well I always had problems with heights."-"You don't have to worry about it anymore. You cannot die from a fall, but pains will reveal."-"What do you mean?"-"At a certain height a human can break his leg, so can we. But it depends on how strong we are it will heal in no time, meaning seconds. Even at other heights the results will be broken bones and unimaginable agony."-"How do you know all this?"-"I dislike very much of being a vampire, even now. Well being the first, I had to make my own experiences. 'Learning the hard way' as you call it nowadays. I didn't want to continue my life like this and thought a suicide would solve the problem; alas it turned out as I told you."-"So it's true what others tell about you."-"About what?"-"Besides being the eldest, you possess great wisdom and strength."-"With strength I agree but wisdom, everyone sees and expects it different."Terence didn't say anything, but gave me a glare that told me he'd bring it up when the time is right. Together we walked to the field. Along the way I searched for a suitable stick and did found two. Terence didn't ask, yet his face said it clearly. As we arrived on the field, I looked up to the sun. Feeling its light warming my body. Terence stood in the shadows of the trees. "Don't worry. It feels perfectly normal only visual changes." I reminded. Terence took shyly a step into the sunlight. For a moment he gasped, looking at his hands how they turned black like a shadow. "I'm not burning." He gave a sigh of relief. "Does this mean that I am strong?"-"Able to stand under the sun whether not has nothing to do with strength. I've met other vampires who were very strong and couldn't stand under the sun and others in the reverse. Don't worry about your strength; it will come when you need. Now, do you know any fighting skills?"-"Just fist fighting from school and a bit of kick boxing." Responded Terence truthfully. "Well that's at least a start. Show me what you can do through a combat."-"Well, I don't wanna hurt you."-"Let me worry about that." I remarked while standing in a prepared position for a fight. Terence started an attack with his fists, which isn't a bad idea how to start a fight. But the movements after turned out not to be the best of choice. He's fast and clever from his moves with considerable strength. From certain moves I deduced talent of combat, he only needs to collect experience and a bit of knowledge of fighting, the philosophy behind it. During the whole day I taught him about and how to fight with only your body and long staves. Terence understood the techniques well, he makes in one single day good progress than I've expected. Sometimes while explaining something to Terence, memories over came my mind like a wave. Remembering how my father taught me how to fight before he was killed.

_On a broad sunny day, behind the walls of Sighișoara. A boy and a man practiced sword fighting, with wooden swords and leather armor. Upon a grass field that lay close before the church. They both had dark hair and pale complexion. "Good fiu (son). Now try it again a little bit harder." Noted the man with a pleasant smile while standing at a special position with his wooden sword. The boy repeated his move with more strength giving in the end a hiving sound. "Good Vlad! Now after you've caught your breath, we will fight a real fight and I mean it serious." Explained the father to his son, while placing the tip of the sword to the ground. The boy nodded in response, catching his breath and wiping the sweat off his forehead. After a few minutes, "I'm ready tată (father)." Said the boy confidently, standing up straight. Holding the sword in his right hand. "Alright then." Gave his father while standing up and taking his wooden sword into his right hand. They stood then in prepared position, holding the sword towards one another."Trage! (Strike)" Called the man. The boy responded with a fast attack that surprised his father. Afterwards the moves of the boy weren't so fast and on father's face was a hint of dislike. The fight ended that the father won. "Vlad, what was going through your head while you fought?"-"I thought with strength, I could win against you."-"Fiu, the key to win a battle or combat isn't only strength, but cunning and creativity. Read from the opponent's moves where his weakness lies, already how he stands gives you clues. Look at things carefully and do things that others won't expect. I know you can fight, now lets try it again Vlad." Explained father while placing a hand on his son's shoulder. They stood again the same position as before with their swords. The father gave the word to start, this time the fight turned out totally different. The boy paused sometimes waiting for his father to strike. In the end the boy won. "Bravo Vlad." Breathed father with a smile of satisfaction._

At the end of the day with Terence training, I gave a smile of satisfaction to him. I then realized that he can be trusted, but how did Megan know? Well that question will have to wait till I see her. Terence is making progress but he isn't ready yet. In a few days he would be ready with or without his powers to protect Megan. The sun began set along the horizon. "Your making good progress Terence, now you deserve to have a break. Come on lets visit Megan."-"Thanks, I'm doing my best. Vlad, when will you teach me how to use my powers?"-"In time. I have a feeling it will be soon. When you are ready."-"How will you know that I'm ready?"-"You'll see. Come on." I said with a gesture of my hand. This time as we arrived at Megan's balcony, she didn't expect us. I knocked upon the door. As she opened, "Good evening to you two. This time I wasn't expecting you so soon." She smiled and we smiled back. She let us in, "Sorry about the mess."-"It doesn't look messy to me." Remarked Terence calmly. I turned to Megan,"Megan, you were right about Terence, but how did you know that he can be trusted?" Before she answered she looked for a moment to Terence then to me. "I had this strong feeling that he can be trusted, I myself ask that question but I feel so sure about it." After a moment realizing what Megan said and then looking to Terence. "Sorry Terence." I apologized. "It's ok, I take it as a 'neutral' discussion about me. In Richard's group everyone except Richard made fun out of me and talked bad things of me behind my back. To be honest, I too have been wondering why you already trusted me in the beginning. If Vlad hadn't asked, I would have asked only not so soon."-"Except Richard. Why did the others made fun out of you?" I asked surprised. "Because I was to them a 'youngling' and somehow was Richard's favorite."-"Did he know what powers you have or might have?"-"No, he tried many crazy things on me as if I were a lab rat to see what I have. The result always turned out nothing."-"Crazy things, you mean like making you angry?"-"Well, you can say it like that. Just in a very odd way I've never seen before. Believe me, you don't wanna know."-"I can imagine, he's superstitious even as a vampire." I smiled. Megan looked at me confused, "How can a vampire be still superstitious?"-"It's actually impossible. It's like a vampire decides to be vegetarian." I responded nearly beginning to laugh. "He himself is a vampire. To a human that's a different story but Richard, has his special ways. He sometimes doesn't know what he is doing, in other words losing his mind. Yet strong in body, in mind he falls apart." Megan gave an understandable nod. "So that explains why about my knowledge." Noted Megan."What is it exactly that knowledge what scares Richard so?" Asked Terence to Megan. Megan quickly looked at me, "You didn't tell him?"-"He didn't ask nor stumbled upon till now." I remarked truthfully. Megan told her story to Terence. I listened carefully, in case I overheard something from the last time. Megan sat on a chair and Terence sat on the couch while I leaned against the wall. Afterwards Terence's reaction was utter astonishment, even when Megan showed the mark on her arm. As Terence recovered from his astonishment, "That's the main reason? You know what, Richard is a pussy! You can keep it definitely as a secret and take it with into your grave when you turn 99 years old. My god, Richard makes out of a small problem into a gigantic one. Bigger than my country so to speak!" Recalled Terence while Megan and I began to smile, nearly laughing to be precise. His choice of words has a light sense of humor behind them. Yet we know he means it seriously. "Why are you two now smiling about? I mean it serious." I gave a short cough to hide my laugh. "We see your point as clear as crystal, but your choice of words are very direct with another talent that I guess you had it already before as a human."-"And what talent would be that?"-"Humor, a good sense of humor." I answered still smiling. Terence smiled, "Ok, I see." For a short moment we all laughed a bit. Our laugh was interrupted by the sound of the clock standing in one corner of the room. It was 23 o'clock; I looked shortly to the balcony. Everything was dark outside. "I hate to interrupt, but Terence needs to continue practice."-"You're leaving now? But we're having such fun." Said Megan yawning. "Another time." I noted. "Wait, there's one question I want answered which I've waited since Terence is with us. Upon the field, as Richard gave some power out of his hand, one of your arms turned into a huge black wing. Using it as a shield. What was that?"-"You will know in time." I answered and leaped off before Megan could say anything further. As I was on the field with Terence, "What was that exactly as Megan described?" Asked Terence, not you too! "It's nothing, I don't want to talk about it."-"Oh sure it was nothing, but we all saw it was something."-"Why do you want to know?"-"I'm curious. Why don't you tell?"-"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore."-"Ok I give it up." Said Terence slightly annoyed with a wave of his hand.

The first few days passed quickly. Training Terence day and night how to fight, attack and protect. While Megan was in good hands of the Moari family where she stays. Luckily she wasn't missing much of the weather 'cause it rained mostly. One evening as the raining stopped, I brought something with to train with Terence. I packed them in a simple long leather bag. "What's in that bag?" Asked Terence curiously as I came onto the field. As I opened the bag, I threw one to Terence. "Think fast." I remarked. Terence caught it well in his hands. "A wooden sword?" Thought Terence out loud. "I've decided to teach you today how to fence. Most vampires come from the time where you needed a sword close at hand in the daily life. Even now they still use the technique at least a hint of it in their combats, without their swords of course. When you know how to fence, then you know how they can think. We're taking this nice and slow from the beginning." I explained. I showed Terence how to stand in position with your body. Lightly bent knees, right foot ahead in a normal angle as if to stand on one foot. While the left foot is behind you turned to 45° left, it looks like a stretched 'T' on the ground. The torso up straight and the left arm is placed to the hip while the right arm is lightly out stretched, so that the elbow still points to the body. "I think I'm gonna get cramps if I have to stay like this."-"Nonsense Terence. The trick is to stay relaxed and calm even while fighting. I know it's easily said than done, but in time you'll get used to it and this is just the beginning." I taught him how move in that position, how to hold a sword and the basic few hours I handed to him a real sword. "Did you fight with those sort of swords in your time?"-"Yes. Tell me, what is the difference between this one and other you had before?"-"This one is made out of metal and is very, very heavy. How were you able to fight with those?"-"Lots of practice everyday. Just like you do."-"Is this the way how your father taught you?" Although the tone was respectable, the words hit on me like knives. I didn't answer his question and continued explaining about the sword. How to fence, what the rules were, Terence looked at me for a moment surprised but didn't say anything. I was very thankful that he didn't ask further. Sooner than I had expected, Terence was ready without his powers. Still I continued to practice with him so that he stays well trained, meaning the techniques not the condition. Plus I too needed it a little to refresh. Then one night as Terence and I were about to take our leave from Megan's room, "Please take me with you. I want to see how you two train." For a moment I thought she's lost her mind. "No Megan. It's too dangerous."-"I promise I'll be quiet as a mouse and stay out of the way." Remarked Megan truthfully while Terence gave a short laugh. "I repeat, no. That's out of the question." I said and leaped before Megan was able say anything, trying to convince me. As I landed, I looked behind me. Terence was still on the balcony, "Vlad's right Megan, it's too dangerous for you."-"He's been lately trying to escape from answering my questions, why?"-"I myself wonder about that but sooner or later the time will come when he's going to explain everything." Answered Terence and followed me. I pretended as if I didn't hear their short conservation. Upon the field we practiced as usual. During a combat Terence suddenly began to fight differently, very fierce and fast. Suddenly a burning pain began to grow inside my chest like a flame. Within seconds it began to become unbearable to me. As I was about to interrupt, Terence gave a roar like a wild cat. Immediately his body transformed into a panther. I was surprised. Suddenly in my mind I heard Terence's voice._ "What's the matter? Why so surprised?"_-"How you changed." I said lightly surprised. _"What do you mean changed?"_-"Look at yourself." I answered. Terence looked around himself. Every move was graceful like a real panther. Except his eyes were still the same, that blue tone every vampire has. _"I'm a panther? But how could this be?"-"I don't know why every vampire has certain special powers, but you're the first whom I know who can transform into a panther."-"Don't we usually turn into bats?"-"No, not only. It can be a panther, an owl, crow, cat, fox, eagle or even a snake so I've heard from others. Till now I've never met one who really could transform. I must say, amazing."_ Walking around Terence, he gave a strange growl as if he was trying to talk. _"Your telepathy helps you to communicate. You can't talk normal unless you transform back."_I noted. Within seconds Terence transformed back to his normal human form. "I'm surprised that you're surprised. I began to think that you're one of those who barely get surprised."-"I've seen many things, but not everything. Such as now, discovering your powers is one."-"Wait powers? You're saying there's more than one?"-"Three to be precise." I corrected while showing three fingers. "I only see one, what would be the other two?"-"Telepathy and sending into one's chest a burning agony."-"A burning pain in your chest! Did I hurt you?"-"It was nothing." I noted with a wave of my hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. I have great respect of you though."-"Are you saying, you're afraid of me?"-"Well, a little."-"Why?"-"'Cause you're the eldest and strongest."-"Only because of that?"-"What do you expect?" Asked Terence truthfully. I expect nothing but respect, which Terence gives and I'm thankful for that and yet he has a point.

The next few days went good with Megan and Terence. Richard or any other from his group didn't bother us. Unnoticed we became friends, we trusted and understood each other and had sometimes fun. Especially Terence, he's the clown while Megan is what keeps us together and I'm the brain who thinks a lot. It's been centuries since the last time I had fun and laughed, actually in my human days was the last time. Something warm grew inside my chest while at the same time I felt free for a moment. Till now I've learnt a lot about Megan and Terence but they don't know much about me. Except perhaps the history of me in my human days which most of it is false written. Further without hearing or seeing of Richard and his men. Which is good and bad at the same time. I thought while having a walk with Megan and Terence in the forest. "It's unusual that Richard hasn't interfered for over a week now. Something's going on, he's surely planning in his miserable mind." I remarked lightly worried. "You're worried that he hasn't shown up for quite a while? Boy! I'd being relaxing now." Noted Terence. "You don't know much about Richard do you?"-"Yes I do, personally."-"Oh really? Then tell me how are his characteristics?"-"Erm…" Thought Terence while looking up to the sky. I only smiled instead of saying 'you see!'"Vlad? What are you smiling about?" Asked Megan wondered. "Terence is amusing in many ways."-"What did he do that made you smile?"-"Just talking."-"Come on enough with riddles! I want to know."-"Terence would you explain it to her?"-"Why me?"-"Because I said so." I answered still smiling while Terence rolled his eyes and then explained to Megan.

One night while Terence went hunting, I've decided to stay with Megan. She was deep in her sleep as I entered into her room. She tossed and turned few times, perhaps having a dream. I sat by the desk and lighted a candle that stood there already. Giving a quick glance across the table.

**AH!**

Cried Megan sitting up quickly, drops of sweat rolled down from her forehead. After a few moments of recollecting her thoughts, as she saw me her eyes widened out of fear. "It's alright. It's me, Vlad." I spoke as calm and soft I could. Megan gave a sigh of relieve while at the same time tears appeared in her eyes. I went over to her, placing the candle on the night table as I sat on the bed. She began to sob quietly. "It's alright. It was only a bad dream." I reminded while handing to her a handkerchief. "But it was so real and terrible." Whispered Megan. "Now I'm beginning to fear that it might come true."-"What do you mean?"-"I had that nightmare already before, only less detailed than now and those persons I saw were mere strangers then. I recognized their faces and knew their names most of them. Richard, you and Terence were there. Since I was a child I had the ability to foresee my future through dreams. I saw most of them as strange dreams or even nightmares. Even now they come sometimes strange." Interesting. "So you believe that dream you've just dreamt will occur soon?" I asked calmly. She nodded. "What happened in the dream?"-"I'm afraid I only know the end of it. You and Richard were having combat and you were losing. I was so afraid in the dream I began to cry and then I woke up at the moment as Richard was trying to kill you."-"Don't you worry Megan. Richard can't kill me or any other vampire." I reminded. I can fall but not die. What if her dream is real? Will I fall before Megan, Terence and Richard? I hope not. I gave Megan a glass of water. "Try to get some sleep Megan, you need it. Don't worry I'll stay here till you're awake in the morning" Megan nodded and drank the glass of water. Not very long I noticed she was trying to sleep, she had difficulty finding it. "I can't sleep. I'm afraid the dream would come again." I understood her too well. The only remedy for this is to read or hear a story. I suggested her to read, but she had no books with her that didn't mention anything of vampires. So this means, I'm the storyteller. For a moment I had to think very hard of a one came in my mind that is a part of my past that I will never forget.

_Vlad was walking down a small lonely street in Iasi (Romania). In year 1995 as the country was slowly recovering from the terrible wrath of the last dictator. Where Vlad was heading to at that time, nowhere. But was sunk deep in his thoughts until he stopped and looked around. He felt a glance coming from across the street. An old man was looking at Vlad curiously. From his face he looked well over 60. Vlad greeted him politely. The old man nodded in response. He was fixing something on his old rusty car. Just as Vlad turned and took one step._

**BAM!**

_A small explosion came from were the man was. Vlad immediately turned round and headed towards the man. "Are you alright? What happened?" asked Vlad worried in Romanian, while helping the man to his feet. "I- I don't know. I only wanted to fix the motor and then, bam!"-"Thank god that you're not hurt." Remarked Vlad. Thick smoke rolled out from the engine for a short while."Din fericire (luckily) the car didn't catch fire!"-"I hope I can still fix my car someway. Do you by any chance know you're ways with cars? I need it for tomorrow for a very important matter."-"Well, I could try." Answered Vlad while rolling up his jumper. Together the old man and Vlad worked hard, trying to fix the damage that caused the problem. After a long while, "Alright, are you ready? I'm turning the engine on." Called the man to Vlad, while Vlad was lying under the car. "Ready!" Responded Vlad. At first turn, the starter whined but at a second time it only whined the first few seconds and then it ran smoothly. "Ura! (Hooray!) It's a miracle! It works! How can I ever thank you Vlad?"-"Not at all Mihai. I did the best I could." Said Vlad while standing up and washing his hands by a little bucket of water. "Please, tell me how I can ever repay you? I'm afraid I can't give you any money, I am a very poor man."-"It's alright. You don't have to pay me anything. Experiencing a success is good enough for me." Spoke Vlad to Mihai while drying his hands. Mihai looked to ground for a short moment to think. "Wait. I think I know how to repay your kindness. I'll be right back." He ran quickly to his house. Vlad waited patiently until Mihai returned. With his right hand he offered an object. "It's a family heirloom but I want you to have it. Actually I could sell it to the museum for a high price, but I honor it more than money." It was a charm made out of metal, silver. It had a round shape and was very light and was as big as coin can be. On the metal there were engravings flowing along the circle shape like a spiral in Latin. "It's a charm that has protected my family for many generations way back to the medieval times. May it protect and bring you luck Vlad. I'm an old man who has seen his lively days."-"It's most generous of you, but I can't accept this. You don't need to pay me."-"But I want to. A young man like you nowadays, would have only helped me up and nothing more or not even helping me at all. May the compassionate and the patient be rewarded. And this is your reward." Explained Mihai while taking Vlad's left hand and placing the charm gently. "I don't know why, but somehow I have this feeling that I can trust you thoroughly like a friend or a brother."-"Maybe we've met in an other life before."-"So you believe in reincarnation?"-"Yes I do, noting is impossible."-"True. But we haven't met before, have we?"-"No."-"Your face is so familiar. Aren't you a politician or a member of the royal family?" Vlad hesitated, "Well, a very distant relative from both sides actually." Mihai widened his eyes in astonishment. "To which family I'm related to, I can not tell you. You would think I am mad or making a stupid joke. Perhaps receiving even a heart attack."-"If in some occurrence you would become a prince or even king, you would be a good ruler for your country. A kind, thoughtful and strong prince or king." Remarked Mihai, Vlad looked at him surprised. He turned away from Mihai, crossing his arms. His hands trembled and inside his chest burned an ancient pain. "Vlad? Are you alright?"-"I'm fine, thank you. I should better be going. I have other businesses to attend to." Spoke Vlad and walked away without giving another word nor glance to Mihai. Once he was alone, he held the medallion in front of him. Reading the Latin inscription_. _It ran thus:_

_Quod facis aliis, fiat voluntas tua. _(What you do to others, will be done to you.)

"I began to think you would keep you life story to yourself." Noted Megan lightly surprised. "Well, I'm not a conversationalist and my past is something very personal to me. Even if I were a human with no dark secrets."I wish it were so. For a moment there was silence. "Try to get some sleep." I reminded while standing up slowly and walking over to chair. Letting myself fall into it. Not very long she fell asleep peacefully.

As Megan slept out and Terence returned, we went to town. It was a cool rainy day. As we came onto the Town-Hall Square, it was totally crowded than per usual. It was a huge demonstration, some protested peacefully while others did aggressive. I stayed close to Megan and Terence. "What's going on?" Asked Terence slightly worried. "Obviously a demonstration." I responded while looking round. "For or against what?"-"Something financial. Stay here with Megan. I'm going to take a closer look."-"Be careful." Said Megan worried. Before Megan could finish her sentence I was amongst the crowd. Not very long many around me began to throw at me suspicious glances or an angry glare. Suddenly a man shouted in Romanian, pointing to me. "E unul dintre ei!" (He's one of them!) The first few seconds I was able to push through the crowd, but then it became difficult. Many began to hold tight onto my shirt and arms. With greater force I succeeded to free myself from the crowd without harming anyone. Some still followed me afterwards, but was able to shake them off easily. Not very long I found myself in a lonely street, looking at my reflection of a window shop. My short hair dripping wet from rain and my shirt torn nearly to shreds as if I had a combat with a lion. In order to get better information is to blend in the crowd. Quickly I headed to my apartment and changed to casual clothes. Wearing lose dark brown trousers where the endings were stuffed into the black rubber boots and a belt. A lose, long-armed shirt in same brown color as the trousers with a black leather vest and a dark brown newsboy cap. Very farmer alike, but I'll blend in nicely. So this time without any difficulty I was able to find out what the crowd is protesting against. Then returning to Megan and Terence. "Pot săvă ajut? (Do you need any help?)" I asked with a grin. Terence and Megan looked at me surprised with widened eyes. I laughed. "Why are you wearing clothes of a farmer?"-"I had to blend in to find out what is going on. My clothes from before were torn to shreds. Many people of the lower class, especially farmers are protesting for their low salary. They can't even afford a tractor, they still have to use horses and donkeys to till the fields. Plus having to pay high taxes, which becomes nearly impossible to pay. There is barely a three-class system in this country. There are more poor than riches and none in between." I explained. This all seemed familiar to me. Only the time and my position are different. Well, there's a saying 'History repeats itself'. Foolishly I have hopes that the future would be better, but knowing my hopes are in vain. Sadly there are things humans never learn or even notice. Even when they page through books of history, either they aren't looking far enough or too far, thus 'history repeats itself'. Luckily without any problems we went to the quieter quarters. Along a lonely street I began to have a feeling of being watched. Megan noticed my behavior. "What's the matter?"-"Nothing. You two go ahead, I'll catch you up."-"Ok." Gave Megan insecurely. I quickly looked to Terence, from his eyes he knew. He gave a short nod and walked on with Megan. I looked how they walked away, while I waited. After a few minutes a man appeared from the other side where the demonstration lies. He wore about the same style like I did farmer's clothes. Slowly he walked to a wall and leaned against it while facing to me in a sort of fashion that his hat covered his eyes. A composed smile formed his lips, which was clearly visible because he was clean-shaven. "I give you a second and a last chance to walk away from this before you are hip deep into it." Spoke the man and then he looked up. It was the red haired one from the other day. Immediately I recognized his tall body as he stood up right, coming a bit closer. "I appreciate your generosity and respect, but I stick to my words I've mentioned to you the other day."-"Very well." He breathed. Suddenly he jumped up to a roof. Quickly I followed him. Trying to catch him as fast as possible. Very soon I was faster than him and caught him by his feet. We both fell into a narrow alley. A human would never have survived that fall we experienced. On the ground I stood up rapidly, grasping the vampire's neck and pushing fiercely against the wall that cracks appeared around him like roots of a tree. For a moment I looked round me. No! Megan and Terence are here too! Suddenly the vampire began to chuckle. Suddenly I heard movement from where Megan and Terence stood. Behind Terence I immediately recognized Michael. "Terence, behind you!" I cried. "Look behind you too!" Shouted Terence back as he attacked Michael. Before could I look the other side. A strong force pushed me down to the ground. Instinctively I gave a kick with my feet and was free. The red haired was stalking Megan slowly while she walked backwards against the wall. No! I raced to her. Standing before the other vampire with my arms out stretched. Feeling my powers collect themselves underneath my palms. "Hold it Herman! I think someone is here out numbered." Remarked a familiar voice loudly. Richard walked slowly towards me with an evil grin. "Vlad, glad to see you again after quite a while." He paused. I stood up straight. Behind him Michael held Terence as a captive. No! "Yes, as you can see. So here's the deal, Terence in exchanges the girl. You have five minutes to decide."-"What will happen to Terence if I don't agree?"-"That is none of your concern." Answered Richard coldly. I looked to Megan, she was afraid. My goal is to keep Megan save but I can't do it alone, I need Terence. My hands balled to fists. Suddenly I felt a hand on one of my shoulders. I turned round, "I trust you and Terence, the only option that I see is giving myself over."-"What are you saying? No. Richard will kill you immediately once he has you in his hands."-"I trust you, you will come for me in time."-"I cannot guarantee that. Not this way. Richard can't be trusted."-"But what choice do we have?" Two offered by Richard. "Don't worry about me! Just keep her save!" Shouted Terence. "The five minutes are ticking away." Reminded Richard. "So what shall it be? Terence your loyal helper or the girl your main goal to achieve?" He smiled. I looked over Richard's shoulder to Terence. He gave a nod. "It seems you have made up your mind Vlad. Keeping the girl it is. Very well, it would be nice if you made quick second thoughts about this before you regret." Spoke Richard cheerfully and vanished with his men and Terence. We watched in silence how they vanished. I looked to Megan; she was still looking the distance shaking lightly her head. "No this is wrong! You should have chosen Terence. He can give you help while I only cause trouble."-"Do you know what you are saying Megan? You are innocent. You have nothing to do with this. It's Richard. Being human doesn't mean you're totally helpless against vampires."-"You're only saying that to give me high spirits."-"No. I mean it in every word. Nothing is impossible, it is sometimes difficult to see it clearly."-"Are you saying you have a plan?"-"Not exactly, most likely ideas."-"Are you going to save Terence?"-"No only me, you too will help along."-"What!"-"You heard me." I noted seriously.

While I brought Megan back, ideas and an emotion of sorrow swam through me. Megan didn't mention a single word while I drove. As we arrived Megan's house, the silence around us began to give a strange feeling. "Megan? Is anything alright?"-"Oh sure, everything's alright." Answered Megan lightly angered and crossed her arms. I sighed. "You should have taken Terence, not me." She noted. I understand her too well, having already now regrets and hoping Terence would understand. I wish I could discuss this with her, but alas it won't lead anywhere closer. 'What's done, is done' as Shakespeare would suggest in this situation. Hence not all hopes are lost; there is still a chance to save Terence. I didn't say a word to Megan; it would only hurt her feelings and perhaps spoil my plan. Over night as Megan was asleep, my mind formed a plan how to rescue Terence. Soon I was satisfied with what I came up and immediately wrote up a list what to organize.

"Where are we heading to Vlad?" Asked Megan curiously while looking out the car window, trying to recognize the environment. "You will know in time." I answered, keeping my eyes on the road. Driving through gigantic fields of forests so that the road looks barely like a grey vein, cutting into the huge green carpet of trees. After a few hours of driving, I parked my car half way up a mountain close in the neighborhood of a national park. With Megan we continued to hike. The sky was covered with great thick dark clouds; in the distance I sometimes heard a roll of thunder. As we reached onto an open field, in the middle of it stood two men. I immediately recognized them, Richard and Terence. As Megan and I came a bit closer, "Vlad, what's going on?"-"No matter what happens, don't panic." I answered calmly, looking to her. Her eyes reflected fear. "I'm so glad that you made second thoughts about this. Now, hand her over." Spoke Richard cheerfully with gesture of his hand. "I won't hand her over without receiving Terence." I remarked sternly. Richard hesitated, I felt his suspicion as clear as one can see with their eyes. "How about we hand over at the same time?" He smiled while placing a hand on Terence's shoulder. Slowly we came closer. Richard steadily pushed Terence to me; I did the same to Megan. Richard reached out a hand eagerly to Megan. Before he could touch her. I grabbed his hand and over threw him with all my strength to the ground. While grabbing him, his group surrounded us in a huge circle. Terence ran to Megan to protect her. Richard began to chuckle while he got up to his feet. "Did you think I would stupid enough to be fooled by you? As you can see I took extra precautions." He continued to chuckle. "And so have I." I remarked. Immediately I swung my arm round his neck and pushed him to me. "You have the ability to read minds which I therefore do not possess and yet you've forgotten your place and who I am. I can kill you easily as you suggested to the girl. 'A single bite will do' as you would describe it. If you were a simple human I would have used some of my torturing methods to finish you."-"Now why would you do that to me? You can't kill me; we're of the same kind."-"Indeed we are vampires, but we aren't made out of the same clay." I noted coldly in a calm tone. Before I could do anything further, a great agonizing pain burned at my arm and was pushed aside with great force. One of Richard's members freed him. On my lower arm I saw a deep cut. Within seconds it was all healed up. The tall red-brown haired, Herman dared to free him. Now they both ran towards Terence and Megan. Terence was already occupied fighting with Michael the small dark haired one. Swiftly I ran after them. Suddenly someone held me back from behind, pushing me down to the ground.

**AAAHHH!**

It was Megan's voice that gave a cry. No! I tried to stand up but only a stronger force kept me down. Not very long, on my arms I felt hands holding tightly. Slowly I was able to stand up again. Two vampires held me, Herman and a woman with long dark hair. Before me I saw a nightmare coming to reality, Megan in Richard's hands. Her whole body trembled of fear. "Well it seems we held to our deal." Noted Richard cheerfully with victorious smile on his face. Swiftly I transformed my arms into giant bat wings and rushed to Megan. Freeing her from Richard. As I had her under my wing, I quickly freed Terence too. "Hold on to me tightly!" I demanded. Without hesitation Megan and Terence threw their arms round my neck. With a single beat of my wings, we were in the air flying. Behind me I heard the cry of Richard.

**NNNOOO!**

"Oh yes." Remarked Terence quietly as he looked back. Luckily warm air was at my side. So I glided down to where I parked my car. As we landed I quickly transformed my wings back to human arms, huge black smoke covering my wings, shrinking to the familiar form of arms. "Are you alright? Are you hurt Megan?" Asked Terence worried before I could. She was still trembling. She only nodded with her head. I quickly bid Terence to sit next to Megan at the back while I drive. Without another word we got into my car and drove as fast as possible out of the forest.


	2. Part II

_**Blood & Fire**_

_Part II_

After a few hours of driving, stopping by a petrol station. "Vlad, where are we heading to? Isn't the way to Brasov the other direction?" Questioned Terence curiously while pointing a thumb over his shoulder. Sitting close to Megan with one hand on her shoulder to comfort her. From her eyes I saw it clearly that she was still under shock. "We're not heading back to Brasov. We're heading right to the opposite direction. West." I answered. "To Hungary?"-"In that direction." I smiled. Soon we were on the road again, driving west. "So that explains why you bid me to pack my clothes the other day." Noted Megan with a strong voice. "My most sincere apologies for not telling you then the reason why. Richard can read minds and thus I couldn't tell it to you."-"But can he read your mind as well."-"Yes he can. Therefore I know a trick how to confuse him."-"So where exactly in the west are we heading to?"-"You will know when you see it." I answered with a smile while looking at the driving mirror to see Megan and Terence. After a few days as we where close to the boarder of Austria and Switzerland, Megan asked me. "Back then with Richard, your arms transformed into huge black bat wings. You never told me that you have certain powers. I thought you would have none."-"I'm sorry that I haven't been frankly with you lately but it's because of Richard and a simple nature in me not to share everything that I know, unless it's relevant. Or occasionally someone brings it up." I answered truthfully. Few 100 meters lay the customs boarder. "Guten Tag, ihren Pässe bitte." (Good day, your passports please.) Spoke a polite firm manly voice. Quickly I gave the passports to the custom officer. His uniform all in blue like the sky, on the right arm the Swiss cross was visible. "Willkommen in der Schweiz Herr Daznell." (Welcome to Switzerland Mr. Daznell.) "Danke." (Thank you.) I thanked and drove on. "How much further into the west are we going?" Asked Terence astounded. "Not far, half of the journey is already behind us."-"How far?"-"About a quarter of it."-"Megan I gotta admit, he has a talent in telling certain things in riddles or trying to hide them." Noted Terence out loud and crossed his arms. Megan began to smile broadly, so did I. I'll take that as a compliment. "And what language did you talk to the officer?"-"German."-"You can speak German! Since when?"-"Longer than you can imagine." Terence stared at me surprised. "Vlad learned German in his human years. Because in the city where he grew up there lived many German Saxons and he was a member of the 'Order of the Dragon'. In that group they only communicated in Latin or German. So Vlad can speak at least five languages fluently." Explained Megan. "Now seven to be precise." I corrected. Terence was still surprised. "Seven languages! Which languages?" Asked Megan surprised. "English as you have noticed, German, Latin, Romanian, French, Turkish and Old Church Slavonic."-"And you don't have any difficulties with the grammar?"-"Sometimes, especially when I'm in a hurry." I answered. "Seven languages!" Repeated Terence astonished.

In the evening we arrived at Basel. We spent one night there and continued our journey in the afternoon. I asked Terence if he could look for Megan while I prepared few things for the journey. I explained to Terence to meet at the train station two o'clock sharply and drove off after I dropped them at a hotel. I just hope the others haven't caught up too soon. At a certain garage I was able to sell my car at a good price. Part of the cash was given out for three train tickets of the TGV line and the rest will be well spent for other necessities at another time. I was a bit early for our appointment at the station, to my astounding so was Megan and Terence. "I hate to say this Vlad, the others are already here. They caught up with us." Explained Terence lightly uneasy, staying close to Megan. I quickly threw a glance around me. Amongst the crowd I noticed Herman. "Come on." I whispered calmly. We walked normal towards the stairs that leads to the rails, as if we weren't followed. I quickly looked behind me, Herman was still behind us. "No matter what happens, just do what I say and Terence, it would be best to keep a mental contact for now."-_"Roger that."_ Answered Terence. We quickly turned to the next closest stairs that leads down to two certain rails. With Terence's telepathy I explained. _"Herman is after Megan, I'll protect her while you try to distract him."-"Alright."_ Suddenly I heard fast movement from behind us while walking down the stairs. "Pardon me Megan, but it's for your dear life." I apologized while throwing Megan over my shoulder. She gave a short silent "huff". "Verdammt!" (Dammit) cursed Herman and began to run. Immediately I ran. While running I saw many passengers giving a strange expression, I understood them too well. Not very long I began to hear from behind me a whistle blowing and few cries that were voices of men. "Stop! Hey, stop!"-"What going on?" I asked. "Three security guards are running after us."-"Is Herman amongst them?"-"No he got held up by Terence."-"Ok. You're alright till now?"-"I've been better, to be honest." Answered Megan slightly annoyed. _"Terence shake Herman off and get on the train that waits on rail nine."-"Understood. Are the two of you safe?"-"Yes-"_ For a moment I was distracted by the halting cries of the guards and plenty of box vans ahead, standing in my way. Without hesitation I sprang over them with ease. Thanks to those vans and my speed, I was able to out run the guards and headed directly to the train on rail nine. Gently and slowly I placed Megan down. For a short moment she held my arm to steady herself. "You're sure you are alright?"-"A bit dizzy at the moment, I haven't got used to your speed yet." She answered sternly. "I think you never will." I noted with a smile. Once we've seated in the train, "Where is Terence?"-"He should be here soon. I hope he'll catch us in time."-"It seems I have." Answered a familiar voice, Terence. "You see that train over there at the far end of the station. That train is stuffed with people from top to bottom heading for Zurich in just about few seconds. I was able to make him mad and chase after me, shook him off in there." Explained Terence with a light air of pride. The train he mentioned began to roll out of our sight in the opposite direction. "Well there he goes." Joked Megan. We all laughed for a short moment. Once we all seated comfortably, "Vlad, why are we sitting in this train, especially in first class? Why are we heading to Paris?" Asked Terence in a calm, curious voice. "Hold a minuet here! Did you say Paris and first class Terence?" Interrupted Megan out of amazement. "Yes, we're heading to Paris in this train the TGV, first class. What's the matter?" I asked calmly, Megan noted. "Hours earlier, you explained to me that our journey continues."-"Yes I did. But not the exact destination, I didn't mention it in case Richard would have caught up close. As you have seen it vividly moments ago."-"But he wasn't there personally!" She remarked. "That is a situation we cannot guarantee. He might have witnessed all this easily out of a certain distance and had the chance to analyze our minds. Worst, knowing what our next move will be." I explained. "But why first class and towards Paris?" Repeated Terence. "To have some privacy and when the others catch up with us we will have better advantage to protect Megan."-"I really don't follow, although you answered my question in simple sentences."-"Paris is bigger than Brasov and Bucharest. Yet I know the urban constructions of Paris as good as Bucharest or Brasov, because in the 1780s I worked in Paris as a cabman for a few years till the revolution broke out. The main reason is of its size and population that is a weakness Richard has. Paris is vast with people and Richard dislikes humans as you have noticed otherwise he wouldn't be after Megan." I explained calmly while Terence and Megan widened their eyes of surprise. "I must say still waters run deep by you definitely." Noted Megan. "You took the words right out of my mouth Megan." Remarked Terence with a smile.

The journey was comfortable and no trace of Richard or any one else from his group were on the train. We arrived at the station close before midnight. Megan fell asleep before we arrived and had to wake her up. Not very long we got a taxi, I ordered the driver to a destination that lies on our way to where we're heading. Incase of Richard, call me a madman if you want. But I know Richard is no fool to be fooled with, especially when his mind is slowly falling apart. Better be precautious than not at all. Not to my surprise Megan fell asleep again in the car. Terence was about to wake her up as the stopped at the destination I ordered. "No, let her sleep. She's had a long day today."-"Yeah you're right." Agreed Terence, taking her gently out of the car while I paid the driver. Once the taxi was out of our sight, "Where to Vlad?"-"It's not very far now, a 30 minute walk from here."-"That's not far you?" Asked Terence lightly confused. I explained to him of my precaution. In our high vampiric speed we ran towards our final destination within ten minutes. A small apartment at a small price, close to the city center and yet a quiet neighborhood. Except hearing in the distance the radio, few dogs barking and drunken people singing songs in the wrong octave. Well, I'll take that back what I've said about quiet. Megan was luckily deep in her sleep, she didn't mind. Inside the apartment looked very promising and welcoming. One big room, a separated kitchen and bathroom. The one big room was at the same time a bedroom and a living room. On the right at the back corner lay a small bed for Megan. Terence placed her there, taking off her shoes and covered a duvet over her. Then he turned to me, _"So this is the place, in this apartment with a charming neighborhood. Are you sure Megan will be safe here?"-"At least for the time being Terence. Do not forget what I've explained about this city and Richards weakness."_ I answered through his telepathy so that we don't wake up Megan. Without another word Terence to the next closest window and opened it. "Terence?" I whispered. "I need some time for myself and fresh air." Whispered Terence back and leapt off into the night.

* * *

Why is Vlad doing this to me! Sure, I know the answer 'incase of Richard' would be his exact words. I know Richard can read minds and is no idiot, but slowly I'm getting feed up of all this. It would be really nice if I could just walk away from it now, but I can't. Megan has become dear to me. I do see why Richard is after her. Besides the knowledge, she possesses special beauty and carries a delicious perfume for any vampire irresistible to be honest. In my human days I began to give up of having a relationship with a woman. I still like women and respect them. Actually I have given it up many years ago. Now it's going quite the reverse, there is not a night that I don't think of her. But she won't love me. I am a vampire, a monster who kills to survive as Vlad explained. Anyway, I'm walking down the alley in Paris. Few weeks ago I was in Brasov, Romania. Learning from Vlad how to fight and protect and what I have become, Richard had done to me. Why did Richard choose me? That's a question I think will which never be answered. My life was fine until he came. After all, I didn't want this. Not even dare wishing it, well looking in a mirror is a 'nice' reminder of this now. I know I am in clear conscience, yet it feels like as if I am stuck in a nightmare and can't get awake from it. I continued to think, while my hands balled to fists. Quickly I hid them in my pockets. Few passersby gave at me a frightened look. I don't care what they think of me and secondly they don't know me. Hell! What do I know from them? Exactly the same. But when it comes with vampires, I've got the nose for it. The only thing I smell at this moment is fresh blood from the humans walking past me. Right under their skins but I don't need to gain my strength yet. At a few turns in streets and alleys, I ended up walking along the Seine 'til the sun began to rise. With a soothed nerve from anger and frustration I returned to the apartment. Megan was still asleep, while Vlad was busy writing and calculating something at the kitchen table. He was glad that I returned safely. From his look I saw a hint of concern, I didn't say a word but crossed my arms while staring out the window. "Pardon me for this inconvenient behavior Terence. If you were in my position, what would have you done to keep Megan save?" Asked Vlad calmly with a serious tone. From the reflection of the window I saw he was looking at me. Boy! Does he have a good intuition, or am I so easy to read from my body language and face? "I would have stood still at one place and fight. An eye for an eye."-"That's exactly what Richard was hoping for. We cannot allow his expectations and wishes be fulfilled. That would endanger Megan. I see you have the will, but not in the smartest place I'm afraid. Try not to place your will next to your revenge." As he explained, he stood up and stood beside me. He's got a point. Vlad is the eldest and has logically a remarkable wisdom and experience. Look at me! I'm only a guy from this century with only a small amount of experience. It's nearly like in Arthur C. Doyle's book, he's Sherlock the brain and I'm Watson the sidekick. "I'm sorry Vlad, it's just that I'm still a bit mad about all this and greatly concerned of Megan's safety. And Richard is slowly getting on my nerves, just thinking of the reason makes me angry. It's all childish. After all what he has done to me and now chasing after Megan, I wish I can finish him as soon as possible."-"I understand Terence, I too am very concerned of this situation." Noted Vlad, giving a friendly pat on my shoulder. But I bet not as much concerned as I am for Megan. Daring to dream of defeating Richard by myself, which I know is impossible and arrogant. Luckily it's just dreaming. Vlad continued, "But avenging him, I cannot guarantee if you will be satisfied afterwards. I know the word 'revenge' too well. Fight against Richard for some other purpose than revenge, like for Megan or for others who had or will suffer through him."-"Naturally will I fight for Megan and others, but also for myself."-"Be warned, just not too much for yourself or you'll end up frustrated about yourself." Warned Vlad and walked back to the table. "What about being frustrated?" Asked a sleepy voice. Megan stood by the kitchen door, rubbing on one eye the sleep off. "Hey sleeping beauty! You're up, was our discussion too loud?" I asked lightly embarrassed. "Oh no, I just woke up. That is all. Where are we exactly?" Asked Megan while looking around her. "In a small apartment that Vlad organized. We're still in Paris." I answered before Vlad could. "Grand! We're in Paris! I wish I could speak French. I've always wished to come here some day and see this city, well as a vacation and not as a hideout. The sun is shining high in the sky and I have to stay in here, without a single glimpse of the city."-"I'm afraid so Megan and you know why." Reminded Vlad sternly. Actually the words were a bit like knives, but then again he and Megan have a point. Megan started her day with a very grumpy mood, always throwing a glance to the window and sighed. After a while Vlad asked to me quietly a small favor, while asking me I interrupted. "Vlad why me? Can't you do it while I wait here and watch over Megan." His tone was negative and ordered me to do that favor, pressing a piece of paper into my hand. It seems Vlad doesn't have his day today either and has a talent to share it with others. Lightly angered I headed out without another word. Once I was outside, I drew up my hood because of the sun. Not every human has to know what I am. Ridiculous! He said nothing of baby-sitting. Going now to the next closest supermarket to buy some food for Megan. I saw a few in the neighborhood while having my 'night walk' last night. But I can't speak French! Except 'bonjour' and 'au revoir'. Well, I'll try my luck. Slowly in the distance I hear music growing louder. Must be either the music or I coming closer. In one street I saw a small group of buskers with a couple that performed a dance. A very small group, three accordion-players and the couple dancing tango. The couple's moves were breathtaking and elegant. Unnoticed I stood before them, watching with my mouth open. They stopped dancing as the music stopped. It felt like a snap to me, as if I was dreaming all this time and now I am abruptly awaken. The man who danced with the woman came to me with an old crumbled hat that held little small change. He spoke quickly in French holding the hat towards me. "I'm sorry. I don't have any spare change at the moment." I replied sorrowful and walked away. After doing food shopping I decided to walk past that busker group in that certain street. The elegant moves of the dance and the music are swirling ever since in my mind. First thing I did was putting half of the spare change I had in my pocket into the hat. The man was surprised to see me; I suspect not only that, the amount of change was quite plenty. "You liked it?" Asked the man with a French accent. "Very. Especially the moves you make with your partner." I answered. Trying to do the moves as he did, only holding air as my partner. He began to smile. "Would you like to learn few moves of tango?"-"Would you? I'd love to!" I smiled, nearly like a child at Christmas. The man and the others nearly began to laugh of my excitement. "I'm Pierre and this is Élena, my wife and dance partner." He introduced. I introduced myself and so he taught me the basics of standing in position, then the first steps, how to hold the hands of my partner and so on. Time went like minuets at that point. Before I left, I had the honor to dance with Élena as my partner. "_Tres bien!_ You two danced wonderfully. Especially you Terence as a beginner, learning this much in one day. Do you do dancing, besides this?"-"No. I never learned any specific dance as a hobby."-"_Mon dieu!_ You have a talent to dance, especially tango. I believe it lies in your elements." Noted Pierre directly. He's right, the moves weren't so difficult as I expected. "_Merci_ Pierre, Élena for the wonderful lesson but I have to go or my friends will worry about me. Here, the rest of the change that I have left." I poured the coins in the hat. "_Merci_ Terence!" They called after me as I hurried off. I arrived at the door just as Vlad was about to leave. Nearly walking into each other. "Terence what took you so long? I was just to go after you. It does my heart glad to see you unharmed." Remarked Vlad with a hint of anger in his tone. Letting me in. "Sorry Vlad. I don't know this neighborhood nor can I speak French."-"So, you needed five hours to find a super market, buy food and come back here?"-"Ok, so I bumped along the way a small busker group and gave them the rest of the money." I explained truthfully with an annoyed tone. Vlad gave a short chuckle, "You're serious?"-"Yes. You don't believe me do you?"-"Seriously, no." Answered Vlad while taking the food into the kitchen. Slowly and silently I closed the entrance door. Megan was watching TV on the sofa. The way how she leaned her head upon her hand, she was bored. Not very long she looked behind her. "Hey Terence you're back. Vlad's been nearly worried sick about you."-"Huh! The way how he spoke to me didn't show that." I noted while walking up to her. "I heard that!" Called Vlad from the kitchen. "Why are you in the kitchen Vlad? I thought we only need one thing, that can never be found in the kitchen."-"Oh, just experimenting new methods, like with ketchup or tomato juice." Humored Vlad. Megan and I began to laugh.

One evening Megan was able to talk out of being all the time inside boring herself to death. Vlad wasn't entirely positive about it, he's got a point but so does Megan. Once the sunset and the sky gave the delightful colorful reflection of the light, we went out. Passing through many lively streets, filled with music, chatter and cars honking. Everything was cool until we turned down one lively street. My senses began to warn of danger. A scent of vampires lay close in the air. I began to look around and kept a telepathy connection with Vlad. _"Vlad, do you sense what I sense?"-"Yes. No matter what happens, stay close with Megan and keep her safe."-"Right."_ We stayed casual as if we knew nothing of it. Suddenly, a familiar face stood in our way. "Lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen." (Long time no see.) Spoke Herman coldly with an evil smile. Just from his smile, I began to rage with anger but Vlad taught me an important lesson and I've got to keep Megan safe. Vlad stepped in front of Herman while I tried my best to take Megan away unnoticed. Vlad began to talk with him, as Megan and I walked away till now successfully. Yet my instincts told me something's not right, I'm not in safety yet with Megan. Suddenly I saw many familiar faces all around me. They were the faces of Richard's group. Damn it! That son of a gun! Eagerly I tried to find an escape of their surrounding. "What's the matter?" Asked Megan worried, holding a bit tighter my hand. "Nothing Megan. Just keep calm, everything's going to be alright. You're safe with me." I spoke lightly on edge. I only saw one exit of this surrounding. And that was to blend into the big busker group ahead of us. Quickly with my greatest speed I ran with Megan towards the group. Immediately I recognized the music, it was tango. Quickly with Megan, we stepped into the large group that were dancing to the music tango. "Terence?" Wondered Megan in a whispering tone out of fear. "Trust me Megan and follow my lead." She gave a worried confused look at me, as if I was out of my mind. Quickly I stood in proper position and held Megan's hands tenderly in mine. Beginning to move to the music, while my eyes always wandered between Megan and the surroundings. Seeing their eyes focused on us. I only hope they won't attack us(!) If I were human, drops of sweat would be rolling down my forehead of nervousness. As a vampire it's now impossible. After few minuets, I was glad to spot Vlad amongst the crowd. He quickly pulled two vampires into a fight as a distraction. Without hesitation I took the chance to escape with Megan, by dancing to a corner and blended as casual as possible into the crowd. At a certain distance we began to run. Holding Megan's hand tightly while snaking through the busy street. Soon I saw behind us two other vampires running after us. Damn! We started running too soon or something's happened to Vlad! Quickly we ran into a less busy street, actually a small deserted alley. Once we were in it, we stopped and I turned to face the other two. They stopped good four meters away from me. Before they or I wanted to do a move. Leaped a vampire from the roof right between them and me. I couldn't recognize the vampire's face 'cause a large hood covered its face. Wearing a long brown leather coat and black leather boots. Also its scent was different, one thing I can guaranty not one of Richard's. The vampire seems to be older. "You two, leave or you'll have to deal with my actions!" Demanded a voice of woman. So, the vampire is a she. One of the other two attacked her mercilessly. Suddenly I saw a flash of silver and the sound of a ringing sword. A painful cry gave the vampire who attacked her and retreated back into the busy street. The other began to have second thoughts and retreated as well. As they were out of sight, she turned to us. Vlad warned me not to take things easy when someone saves you. It could be a trick or worse double cross. "I believe your name is Terence. And you're protecting Megan from Richard, but not alone. With the one known as the 'eldest'."-"How do you know all this? What is your concern?" I asked intensely. "You know rumors spreads fast like the wind. We've heard it and decided to come to your aid." She answered calmly. "We?" I wondered. Suddenly from the roof leapt down another vampire wearing the same kind of leather coat. They removed their hoods slowly. The second one was a man, a Chinese with very short black hair. The woman had long gold-blonde hair tied to a braid. "My name is Geira Svensson and this is my companion Bai-Chang from China. I'm Scandinavian, to be precise from Norway." Introduced Geira calmly and polite. Suddenly I felt a gentle tab on my shoulder; I quickly looked over to Megan. "Terence, I think we can trust them. They actually saved us."-_"You have a point Megan, but you can never be careful enough. How can you be so sure?"_ I asked her through my telepathy. _"It's that voice inside me that said then about you, that you can be trusted only Vlad didn't believe me."-"Let's hope your voice is right Megan."_ I noted and faced the others again. Vlad has to know about this, but I don't know where he is at this moment. I tried to reach him with my telepathy; sadly he is too far out of my reach. "You're now safe for the moment. We'll see each other again. If you need our help we'll be by the Notre Dame cathedral at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon." Mentioned Geira, they drew the hood over their heads, leapt off to the roof and out of sight. What was all that? Soon we arrived in the apartment safely, but before Vlad arrived. He arrived after half an hour. "Boy am I glad to see you two save and alive. It seems I took the wrong couple on a fight fore they were stubborn mules. If my wounds hadn't healed so fast, I would have limbed through that door with a blue eye, a bloody nose and broken bones and what more. I need some practice in boxing again."-"Vlad you wouldn't believe what Megan and I saw during our escape."-"I have noticed the other two running after you."-"They were nothing." I noted with a wave of my hand. "Geira saved us from the others." Interrupted Megan. "Geira? Who's Geira" Wondered Vlad curiously and confused. I was surprised, usually he knew just about everything. This time apparently not. Megan continued to explain what we saw in that alley few minuets ago. Vlad listened carefully, when Megan finished. He fell into complete silence, placing one hand to his chin while the other hand held to his elbow. "I must see this for myself, I do believe you but there are uncertain facts that needs to be looked at closer. We will go tomorrow there as suggested. Let us hope this is not a trap of theirs." Thought Vlad.

We arrived before the Notre Dame cathedral close to two o'clock. The sun was shining marvelously; sadly for Vlad and my protection we had to wear long arm jumpers with hoods and long trousers. Lucky for Megan, she enjoyed every moment of it. While we waited patiently for the others to arrive, I suddenly heard a voice in my mind. _"Walk down to the shadow of the Notre Dame. We're waiting patiently for you there."_ Huh? I just got to be careful now. I suggested to Vlad what the voice said. "Why?" Asked Vlad suspicious. I explained to him of the voice. "It must be them, Geira and Bai-Chang." Reminded Megan. "Let us hope, for now we have only luck on our side if something happens." Spoke Vlad calmly and began to walk towards the shadow of the cathedral. From a certain distance I noticed Geira and her companion. From Vlad's face I hardly saw any emotion but from the short glance that he gave showed how he felt. In his eyes I saw sorrow and pain. For a moment then I was surprised how he kept those strong emotions under a cool, stern manner. "Why do you want to offer help?" Asked Vlad sternly. "We want to give that human whom you are trying to protect a second chance to live. Exactly like you, we trust her that she can keep of our existence a secret with the full information. Especially the information that you yourself has to know as well, Vlad Dracul 3rd prince of Wallachia."-"How do you know my name?"-"Bai-Chang and I lived in a time long before your great grand father was born. I've heard good and terrible rumors of you before you became a vampire. Which rumors are true?" Asked Geira calm, honest and curiously. "Who are you?" Questioned Vlad lightly astounded. "My name is Geira and this is my companion Bai-Chang. We've traveled far and wide in this world through many centuries. Now a strong wind of rumor about your action is spreading amongst our kind."-"Are you saying that everyone knows of this?"-"Yes. If you had in mind to keep it quiet, you need to remind Richard. We want to help you in anyway we can, fight against Richard and his members. We believe in second chances and dislike with all our souls the killing we have to do to survive." Explained Geira lightly angered. I could have sworn to have seen a flame of hate flashing a brief moment in her eyes. "If you are having a private meeting. You should have thought more carefully about it's whereabouts." Interrupted a voice we've all feared to hear at this very moment. We all looked up from where the voice came. Richard! "You brought them here didn't you!" Snarled Vlad to Geira. She didn't say a word but noted his words. "Terence!" Shouted Vlad to me. Quickly I was beside Megan. Richard leapt towards us. Just as I was about to take the attack, leapt Geira at Richard. "Bring her in safety!" She called while challenging him. The last thing I saw before vanishing was Vlad had help from Bai-Chang and Geira. The three of them fighting strongly together, like a team. Strangely, no one of Richard's group noticed of our escape. I did double check to be sure, it's cool to know but after all this time I'm not used to this anymore. In the apartment we waited patiently for Vlad, hoping nothing bad has happened to him. "I know it! They can be trusted Terence." Said Megan breaking into the silence of worry. "I- I didn't say anything Megan. I believe you; it's just thanks to Richard! I could kill him if I could."-"If you could? What do you mean?"-"Richard was the one who made me into a vampire. Somehow nature's or rather 'magic's' rule, the created can't kill the creator. Better said the student can't kill the master."-"But they can defeat and betray each other." Noted Megan. "True, but what good does it do to keep you alive?" I asked worried. "A lot if you think on it closer." I looked at her surprised of her cleverness. After that I didn't say a word but did a lot of thinking. My thinking was suddenly interrupted by a sound of tapping glass. It came from a window in the living room. Immediately a stone had fallen off my heart as I saw Vlad and behind him Geira and Bai-Chang. Quickly I opened the window. "Thank you Terence. They've proven themselves that we can trust them, they're on our side." Noted Vlad while climbing into the living room. "I knew it that they can be trusted" Reminded Megan. Geira looked around the living room. "Charming." Said Bai-Chang after looking around. "You are Megan O'Brien?" Asked Geira politely with a smile to Megan. "Yes. How do you know my name?"-"Well one of my abilities is to read minds."-"And what would the others be?"-"Healing and ghosting." Answered Geira truthfully. "Ghosting?" Repeated Vlad surprised. "Yes, like ghost walking through walls and other objects." Explained Geira. "I believe it would be best if we all introduced one another by telling their story of experience." Spoke Vlad composed. Geira and Bai-Chang nodded to Vlad's suggestion. "I will start if no one has a problem with it." Noted Geira while looking everyone. "Please." Offered Vlad with a gesture of a hand.

"I was born in the eighth century in Norway. As first daughter of Chief Havgør in a village by the shore, not far from today's boarder between Norway and Sweden. That village doesn't exist anymore. I lead then as a human my life simple. Had few younger sisters and brothers to look after and as I reached to a certain age my parents wanted me to find a suitable husband. They summoned young men far and wide for me to choose; all but one caught my attention. He was a simple warrior, but a wise one he was and different. He loved me differently that the others did. For I wasn't a helpless woman, I learned sword fighting and hunting. Instead like the others trying to win over my heart through a bundle of flowers or jewelry, he won me by showing how to use a bow and arrow. Everything was perfect until my dear father fell terribly ill. Our medicine man couldn't help and summoned all the other medicine men for aid. They all tried to help what they could, but no one found a cure. Until a stranger arrived at our village, a man proclaiming he has a cure for every sickness. To me he was a man of mystery, dressed always with a cape and kept at all times his hood over his head. Naturally no one knew who he was or how he looked. He only gave the name, Glúmr. I witnessed how he cured my father, by giving him few drops of a bottle to drink. The very next day my father was on his feet, all cured and in a cheery mood. Without hesitation my father let Glúmr stay in our village as long as he desired. Mainly I would have done the same, but something told me to be very careful with him. So whenever I had time, I followed him and kept a sharp eye. Mostly I couldn't, fore they wanted to celebrate not only my father's health but also my marriage. One night during dinner, Glúmr walked up to me and congratulated me of finding my future husband. His voice was soft and composed and his hand cold as ice in winter. From his touch I knew he's hiding something but couldn't but my finger on it. Quickly I bid him a warm tea instead cold met (vine made of honey and herbs), but he refused. Since then I even saw less from him until after the marriage. I wanted to visit shortly my parents, along the way I noticed Glúmr slipping unnoticed out of the village into the vast forest. As he was out of sight, I began having second thoughts and decided to follow him. As quick as my legs could carry me, I found him soon in the forest. Crouching before a man from the village, a hunter lying on the ground. At first thought he was aiding that man but then I realized that man was dead! Glúmr was somehow drinking from that poor man. Out of shock I took few steps back, alas stepping on a branch. He quickly turned. Facing me. Drops of blood dripped down the corners of his mouth. His eyes were blue like sapphire and very fierce. Before I could run, he was at such a speed standing before me. The blood on his mouth was gone but the eyes were the same. For the first time I saw his true face. He was young, younger than me, his hair long brown hair was tied to a braid and had no beard. He interrogated me why I was here. With honesty I told the truth about my suspicion. He chuckled to my answer. Suddenly, I felt a stinging pain on my neck and a strange feeling inside me. Before I knew what was happening everything went black before my eyes. When I came to, I was lying in my bed. My husband sat beside me with a worried expression and held gently my hand. Immediately I recognized besides my father's voice also Glúmr's. At the other end of the room they were talking about my health. Glúmr quickly threw a glance to me and left. Little did I know that I was then in transformation, becoming a vampire. Few days passed when I became a vampire. Suddenly one night while sleeping Glúmr kidnapped me. I tried to fight against him but I was too weak. He didn't say word until I was awaken one morning with a strange feeling, as if everything around me was new and an utter stillness was inside me. He smiled at me like friend and explained what has become of me now. That I was like him and taught me how to hunt, many times I tried to escape from him but he always caught up with me. I missed my husband and my family. Many winters passed until I managed to escape from him. For him I was like a child, obeying him. As I returned to the village, many starred at me as if I were a ghost. I asked one of the villagers why they starred at me in such a fashion. The villager answered frightened that they believed I was dead. Soon I learned that everyone I knew were dead, except my youngest brother. I visited him; he became white as the snow when he saw me. But then mistook me for some one else, I tried to explain him but he wouldn't believe me. While leaving the village forever, I noticed Glúmr following me. In the vast forest I ran as fast as I could, running away from him. Since then, I never saw him again. I traveled from village to village over the centuries, collecting experiences and learn from other vampires. During the 18th century in North America, I met Bai-Chang. We understand one another very well and became friends. The rest you know already." Told Geira calmly of her past life.

As she was finished stepped Bai-Chang forward. "I am Bai-Chang and I became a vampire in the Qin dynasty. During the beginning of the dynasty I was a simple servant, one of many. My human life was miserable. The emperor's solders took me away from my family. They were simple poor farmers and I never saw them again. Many years of hard working and daily thrashings went on behind the golden walls of the temple. Until one day the emperor realized of his ageing and grew frightened of dying. On that same day he ordered messengers to spread the word of finding a sorcerer who can conjure a potion, giving eternal life. Many came from his realm stepping forth, believing they have the solution. But the emperor was cautious, letting the few servants taste the potion to be assured it wasn't poisoned. Well, I was one of them. Whatever they brew, it was gross. Sometimes so bad it ended me becoming ill like many others. Having sleepless nights because of the sickness and more. Until one night, I awoke from my sleep. Before me kneeled a young woman I never saw before. Dressed like a servant. She gave mea cup of fresh water with some herbs containing. She explained in a low whisper to drink it, the herbs will heal my illness. Without hesitation I drank it slowly and thanked her with a weak voice. She smiled and soon I was asleep. Thanks to her I recovered very soon and got my daily routine again. Soon I found out the woman was one of the emperor's wife's servants. I wanted to thank her, but all servants weren't allowed to talk unless they were ordered to. So I decided to give her something. One evening while the emperor had his feastly meal, I was able to steal few almonds and fresh apricots. From the garden I picked a big leaf to wrap it in a small bag. To some coincidence she was in the garden too. Picking flowers, I walked up to her and handed it. She smiled and gave a quick nervous bow. I bowed and went on with my chores. Since that night we fell in our own time in love. Meeting sometimes secretly during night and exchanged short glances during day when we passed one another. Soon I was ordered to taste the potions again. It was like before, gross and gross again. One sorcerer was the maddest of all; he killed a man in order to brew his elixir of eternity. Little did he, me or everyone else know that he found it. Few days later I noticed its effect, from day to day I grew stronger. My wounds healed faster and my senses grew sharper along with my seeing. My beloved was a bit worried of the unusual. Suddenly one night, I awoke with a strange hunger and felt an utter stillness inside me. For a moment I panicked when I couldn't fell my pulse. Therefore seeing every detail in total darkness and hear from other people their calm pulses. Then I didn't know that I became that a night a vampire, a monster. And the man that the sorcerer killed was a vampire. Without knowing what I was doing, I listened to that strange hunger, draining the blood of others around me. Many servants cried for help, due their cries the solders came. I defeated and killed them with ease and killing more until I awoke to clear conscience. Finding my beloved in my hands, dead and all because of me. What have I done? Immediately I fled from the temple, running into the deepest and darkest part of the forest. Soon I halted and cried to the night sky, not even tears was I able to shed. Frustrated I looked at my hands and saw my reflection in the water. All was the same and yet, it wasn't. My eyes were different and noticed through time my powers. The high speed, hypnotic, force field and transforming into a panther. Many years, to be precise centuries passed until I met a vampire and explained it to me. And like Geira, I traveled around the world. During the 15th century in the Ottoman Empire, I met a vampire and he was different than any other. He was from Africa and knew things, experienced things more than any other. Respectfully he told to me his tale and said, he'd be the first vampire. He was one of the homo sapiens in Africa. He saw everything and even now he still walks around the world. He helped the humans theorize the evolution correctly." Explained Bai-Chang, he paused looking at the others. Megan, Terence and Vlad stared at Bai-Chang wide eyed of surprise. "Then he's got a head bigger than anybody else." Noted Terence still stunned what he just learnt from Bai-Chang. Bai-Chang laughed. "No, he looks normal like an African native nowadays. I understood what you meant with it, he has a knowledge as big as planet earth."-"One of the first from humans and the first with vampirism. How did he become?" Wondered Vlad. Bai-Chang thought for a moment how to explain it. "He himself couldn't remember it clearly. Only at the point when he woke up from his death sleep as a vampire."-"Death sleep?" Wondered Vlad. "I don't know how to call it and that's how he called it. Vampires get that right before their hearts stop beating forever. The last bit of humanity vanishes through that 'sleep'. A mortal death so to speak." Explained Bai-Chang calmly with a serious tone. "You always call the first vampire 'he', doesn't he have a name?" Asked Terence. "He wants to stay anonymous."-"Then how will we recognize him if we see him?"-"I believe you will know it when you see him. He gives out a certain aura and naturally for us vampires sense it." For a moment there was silence in the room. Bai-Chang told his story and the rest of us, except Geira, fell into silence of surprise. Barely believing what we've learned from 'the two new comers'. Especially older than Vlad, I know what said before they came that he was the eldest. And I believe him that he didn't meet till now any vampire older than him. Besides all this, one small thing surprised me extra and that's Vlad's knowledge hits the boarder. Usually he's the one who has everything thought out carefully, learned or experienced it ages ago. Exaggerated, an Einstein just not in theories or mathematics but in life or better-said immortality. Well nobody's perfect, even when you're a vampire. "I would be curious to hear your story Vlad, how you became." Noted Bai-Chang facing Vlad. True, he's got a point. Geira looked at Vlad with curiosity and attention. Vlad took a deep breath looking to the ground, then to us and began. "At the time I realized what I became, it was too late. My life wasn't as perfect like yours Geira or as crude as yours Bai-Chang. Already as a human I had to fight for my survival, I had strong enemies. Not only the ottomans and the nobles even my own youngest brother Radu. I barely had a family, my mother died when I was a boy; the ottomans killed my older brother Mircea and my fatherin a most terrifying way one could imagine. The only thing then what kept me going on was my destiny as a prince and revenge. With revenge comes hate and it ran strongly through my veins, plotting ideas of torturing methods how to punish all those people I hated. You could say, I was mad with hate. But not only, besides all the hate in my heart I still had space for love. My first wife, one and only true love I ever had as a human. It all started during one of wars I waged against the ottomans. Attacking every night at that time where they were most vulnerable, sleeping in their camps.

_One night, Vlad and his men stood prepared to attack an ottoman camp. Waiting patiently for Vlad's command, with a gesture of his hand the men began to sneak quickly forward. Nearly succeeded killing all the guards but one was fast enough to raise the alarm. The Ottomans rose from their beds, grabbing for their weapons and attacked, Vlad stayed firmly on his horse the sword in his hand, killing mercilessly whatever lay on his path. Suddenly an arrow pierced into the shoulder. Vlad gave a short cry of pain. One of the men witnessed what happened and ran to his aid. Calling to Vlad in Romanian tongue. "My prince you're wounded! We should fall back for your sake!"-"No one is falling back! Not now! Stay with the others and finish those Ottoman dogs! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine." Recalled Vlad and rode off. Due to the darkness of the night with ease he rode back to his camp unnoticed, along the way he pulled out the arrow and placed a hand over his wound to prevent from bleeding. He arrived the camp nearly unconscious because the great loss of blood. Two young men came running towards Vlad as they saw him in the distance. While Vlad was dismounting from his horse, he lost his conscience. The two men were his servants; quickly they brought him to his tent and aided his wound. As the dawn began to break and sun beginning to rise. Vlad came to; the sunlight blinded him for a moment. Slowly he wanted to sit up, but someone pushed him gently back. "You aren't fully in shape your highness, that arrow has wounded you quite deadly. You have lost a lot of blood. The arrow hit very close your main artery." Reminded the man that witnessed the incident; he had short dark brown hair, a short beard and brown eyes. He is a close friend of Vlad and one of very few he fully trusted. Vlad was very contented to see his friend. "Gabriel, how did it go? Did those dogs deserve what they got?" Wondered Vlad, Gabriel answered in a calming tone. "Da (yes) your highness." Vlad smiled to his respond. "For your sake rest, the men are all worried about you."-"Don't let them or you lose faith because of me. I will be fine. Don't let them stop from attacking every night. We can't allow the ottomans recover! Arg!" Explained Vlad, quickly grasping to the wound that was bandaged over his shoulder. Gabriel gave Vlad a goblet of water. "Thank you. You will lead the further nights until this wound is healed." Gabriel widened his eyes of surprise. "The men won't listen to me, they only listen to you."-"They will listen to you because I trust you." Reminded Vlad, Gabriel didn't say anything further although he hesitated. Many nights passed until Vlad's wound was fully healed, leaving a scar. One day while his men were resting, Vlad couldn't find his sleep and decided to spy the ottoman's camps. Perhaps finding a new way how to ambush them in the middle of the night, after some time spying he decided to return. He rode quietly and was deep in his thoughts. Suddenly an arrow whizzed close past him, missing him by hair. Hearing from behind a horse galloping closer and a man yelling. Quick-witted Vlad galloped half a circle round and drew out his sword. An ottoman attacked him. Vlad shielded himself with his sword, quickly Vlad managed to push the ottoman with a kick off his horse. Scaring the other horse off and aiming to trample with his horse the ottoman. The man stood up and in time cut into Vlad's rips. Vlad cried to the sky in pain. Quickly Vlad clenched his teeth and fought fiercely against the ottoman. The fight ended with one swing over the shoulders of the man. Vlad breathed deeply, every breath he took stung on the side he got wounded. Quickly placing a hand over the wound to stop bleeding. In the distance he heard more coming this way. Without hesitation he rode off the wound beating painfully while galloping. After a long distance Vlad halted and listened. No one followed him and he was alone in the deep forest. Slowly and weakened he dismounted from his horse. He gave few short quiet groans of pain and clenched his teeth. He removed his shirt, tore it to long shreds and used them as a bandage for hiss wound. Drops of sweat rolled down from his forehead because of the pain and trying to keep the energy but feels how it fades slowly away in every move Vlad does. He sat down, leaning against a tree. Looking up to the sun through the leaves. Realizing it was a copper beach, a rare tree to find. Unnoticed he fell into a faint, beginning to dream. Vlad was floating in air, surrounded in total darkness, feeling lost and helpless. His wound was still there but without pain. "Where am I?" He wondered. "A place unknown to any man."-"Who are you? Where are you?"-"I'm a spirit and thus I don't have body like you to reveal. Therefore you can hear me. Many humans have heard and noticed me. Who am I? I have many different names in different cultures. Most humans call me the devil or an evil spirit but my real name is Lazarreck."-"You're the devil! Am I dead?"-"You're dying to be precise and I have a offer for you. I know how dearly you want the ottomans crushed because of what they did to your father, older brother and to you. Following also the mission of the order of the dragon, remaining loyal."-"How do you know me?"-"Oh I know everything about you and I can see vividly your future if you take my offer."-"What do you offer?"-"Eternal life, immortality. The only worries you will have are against the ottomans. Death and sickness is nothing to you and so is ageing, you will possess eternal youth."-"For what price? Why would you think I should accept your offer? And what happens if I won't take your offer?" Asked Vlad suspiciously. "Simple, you will die. The blow you received has cut partially into your lung. And if you accept my offer, your wounds will always heal rapidly within seconds. You'll possess the strength of ten men and can fly free like a bird."-"What do you want in return?"-"Only your blood."-"My blood? Won't I be dead?"-"No. If I were you, should make up your mind fast. You're dying."-"I want my father's and brother's death avenged! I accept your offer Lazarreck!"-"Marvelous." Whispered Lazarreck in a satisfactory tone. Suddenly Vlad's body was out stretched, every muscle was tensed. He tried to free himself without success. From his wound he saw blood dripping intensively, the pains returned and spread all over him. Vlad began to cry out. "You said my wounds would heal within seconds!"-"And it will, first you have to pass the transformation." Responded Lazarreck calmly. Suddenly the pain grew greater that Vlad passed out. He gave a short cry as he awoke from his faint. Realizing he was still under the copper beach, his horse was grassing in clear sight and the moon shone ever so gently in the night. Drops of sweat trickled down Vlad's face and hearing his own heart race of moments fear. Soon he was confused whether the dream was real or not. He quickly checked his wound. It was all healed up, without leaving a scar. Like a slap in the face Vlad realized that everything he 'dreamt' was real. Slowly he stood up, went over to his horse and rode back to his camp. Gabriel was relieved to see Vlad. "Your highness, I sent already few men out looking for you. I was beginning to wonder if the ottomans held you captive. It does my heart glad to see you save and unharmed." Vlad smiled while dismounting. "I just needed some time to be alone."-"Is everything alright?"-"Yes. Now sample the men and be prepared to attack like we've discussed." Responded Vlad placing a hand on Gabriel's shoulder, he nodded. During the ambush Vlad noticed few differences in himself, he fought quicker and more agile than before. Had already a greater strength and his senses were bit more sensitive than usual. Since that day Vlad's strength and senses increased just like Lazarreck promised to Vlad. Neither Gabriel nor anyone else knew of it but noticed the difference in Vlad, some grew frightened of him. Gabriel became from to time worried, fore Vlad also behaved strangely at certain moments. Example Vlad always places a hood over his head during day in the sunlight, eats and drinks less from day to day and becomes all mysterious under the moon at night. Soon Gabriel couldn't hold it to himself any longer and went over to Vlad's tent to ask what's the matter? "Your highness, it's me Gabriel. May I come in?" Asked Gabriel politely in front of Vlad's tent. No answer. "Vlad, your highness?" Wondered Gabriel and entered the tent by removing gently one curtain aside. Vlad lay on his bed asleep. Gabriel began to worry and went quickly over to Vlad, taking a hand to feel a pulse. Nothing. "Oh, Doamne!" (Oh my god!) Cried Gabriel shocked. Immediately Vlad's servants came in to see what was going on. "He's dead. Our prince, who fought with heart and soul for his country and his people, is dead. Dead! Send the news to his wife the princess in Poienari castle. Gather the men!" The servants nodded with wide eyes of surprise and set out their orders. A fast messenger was sent off with the terrible news and all the men in camp gathered around Gabriel. "Dear men, our prince is dead. But don't let that lose your faith my fellow men! We shall continue just like the prince wanted us to do, fight on for the country and your people, for prince Vlad who has brought us this far. We shall remain loyal and faithful! For Walachia!"-"For Walachia!" Cheered the men. "Tonight we will attack those ottoman dogs as we always did!" Announced Gabriel and the men cheered after. "Now while it is still day, let us mourn his death in silence." Ended Gabriel and went to his tent, along the way a tear rolled down his cheek. He tried to get some rest so that he is prepared for the night but knowing Vlad is dead kept him awake. He couldn't believe Vlad was dead, so sudden, without sickness or a wound. As the sun was setting in the horizon, Gabriel prepared himself for the battle, went quickly down to the bank of Danube to wash his face. As he returned Gabriel decided to see one last time Vlad's dead body. As he entered the tent, everything was as he saw last time. He kneeled looking to the ground. "My prince and dear friend. I will continue but something holds me back. I'm a coward, I'm afraid. Taking this great responsibility of the men and defeat the ottomans. Please give me the strength to face it and succeed."-"You won't have to face it alone my dear friend." Responded a voice Gabriel knew too well. Surprised he looks up, seeing Vlad sitting up looking down at him. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak but his surprise was too great to find his voice and words. "Why so surprised Gabriel?"-"You, you returned from the dead! I swear I, I felt no pulse!"-"Well as you can see I am alive like you."-"What in god's name made you return from the dead? Pardon me for saying so."-"Revenge and love. Are you sure I was dead?"-"Absolutely! I even sent a messenger to your wife, the princess."-"No! That would ruin her! Stay with the men, I'll catch up the messenger." Noted Vlad worried and stood up, heading in his great speed out of the tent. "Așteptați!" (Wait!) Cried Gabriel after, trying to catch up Vlad. As Gabriel caught up Vlad, Vlad was already saddled and riding off, disappearing amongst the trees. Gabriel stared after the horizon where Vlad headed, barely believing how fast Vlad's movements were. Vlad cried at the horse for more speed. "Do you remember of our deal?" Whispered Lazarreck softly. Vlad looked around. "Yes."-"It is now complete your transformation. You are now a vampire, but not just any vampire! An immortal with special powers, you can fly and your movements combined with grace and great speed. Actually you don't need a horse to travel fast and reach the castle." Vlad halted. "How?"-"Just stretch out your arms and have the will to fly." Explained Lazarreck. Vlad dismounted and with hesitation he lifted his arms to the height of his shoulders. Within seconds black thick smoke covered his arms, feeling slowly how his arms and hands begin to morph into wings without pain. Gigantic black bat wings. As the morphing ended the smoke vanished along. Vlad was surprised and moved his carefully, taking a closer look. Soon he began flapping, after few beats he was already flying high above the trees. Heading faster than before. Very soon the Poienari castle came to view. Silently Vlad landed on one of the roofs and transformed his wings back to arms. Already from the roof he heard that the messenger arrived before him and a woman sobbing quietly. In his vampiric speed he leaped down to the firm ground of the courtyard ran into the house. "Ecaterina!" Cried Vlad while running through many rooms and long corridors. "Ecaterina!" At one room he halted by the door. It was Ecaterina's and his bedroom. A big canopy bed stood in the middle of the bid room. The sheets covered by furs of animals and the carpets too. Few big tapestries hung from the wall shining in brilliant colors. A fireplace lit and warmed the room. Few candleholders stood in dark corners to lighten them. A woman sat on one side of the bed. Her back facing Vlad, she was crying. Her slim shoulders trembled. She was wearing a long grass green dress and her long straight dark hair was tied to a long bid braid with few flowers and leaves in between. A pain of sorrow grew under Vlad's chest at the sight. "Ecaterina." He called softly, walking slowly closer to her. Swiftly with a gasp of fear she turned her head to Vlad. "Vlad! No! You're dead!" She gasped of amazement, stood rapidly up and hid half behind a pole of the bed. Holding to it as if afraid of slipping or falling. "Dearest it's me. I'm alive." Spoke Vlad in a calm tone with a hint of sorrow, walking closer to her. "No! I must be dreaming! You've come to take me along, I've been making thoughts about it but I'm not ready yet."-"Please my love don't say and think of those things!" Recalled Vlad and embraced her. More tears rolled down her cheeks. "I am here, alive like you. Not as a ghost Ecaterina." Noted Vlad calmly while placing gently a hand under her chin. Looking into Vlad's eyes, Ecaterina began to smile. Suddenly her smile vanished. "What is it?" Wondered Vlad worried. "Your eyes, they're different and your hands, they're cold as ice. Aren't you freezing?"-"I haven't noticed." Responded Vlad while letting Ecaterina lead him closer to the fireplace. "I still recognize you Vlad, but some part in you has changed." Noted Ecaterina insecurely as she placed a hand to Vlad's cheek, looking into his eyes. Since the embrace Vlad began to feel a strange thirst that needs to be quenched desperately. Sensing a special scent, not perfume but something else and, a daring desire to bite. "You're right; a part in me has changed." Agreed Vlad looking deeply into her beautiful big dark green eyes. "I'm just beginning to discover. Don't you worry my love, everything will be fine."-"Fine? I'm worrying myself sick whenever you leave for battle. I can't bare to live without you and I'd rather die than let the ottomans have me!" Said Ecaterina frustrated, Vlad embraced her. "Thank you for giving me the strength and we shall see one another again soon comoara mea (my love). I will always be beside you, through darkest and happiest times." Spoke Ecaterina calmly giving Vlad a kiss and ran off out of the room. _


End file.
